The Universe
by FoxboroSalts
Summary: I stand before God and blink. "Hey," she says to me. "You're the new transfer student, right?" AU.
1. Act I - Daffodils In Spring

_**Disclaimer: **__The intellectual property rights to Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 belong to Atlus and its respective creative directors, as does the light novel series, Suzumiya Haruhi, with Tanigawa Nagaru and Noizi Ito._

_**Author's Notes: **__This side project is influenced by L. Lamora's brilliant take on the silent protagonist narrative, "The Game of Champions" and CrimsonLord's "A Demon Among Devils". It goes without saying that it will not reach the lofty heights set by these two authors. __An understanding of Persona canon events may be needed. This is a short story, so each scene is a snapshot of Minato's life as a result of Haruhi's presence in this AU. _

_Kudos to Vandenbz and Sir Godot. They've been an immense help in ironing out the kinks in this story._

* * *

_**Act I — Daffodils in Spring**_

* * *

_The Boy - "Ring-a-round the rosie, this evil thing it knows me, ashes... ashes... in which we all drown."_

* * *

_April 6th, 2009 [Tuesday] – Late Night_

_Iwatodai Station_

**.**

_**C**__ompulsion._

It draws me here, lingering in the fringes of my subconscious, but I am only peripherally aware of it.

I feel a shallow pang in my chest and massage it absentmindedly. My eyes are trained on the map in my hands, as the rhythmic beats and wailing riffs from the headphones blaring in my ears urge my steps forward.

Then, the clock ticks down and strikes _midnight_.

My PE-03 P-ATL Audio System stops abruptly, and I no longer have music to keep my mind occupied from the desperate echoing wails and screams that ring out through the night.

The sky turns a sickly shade of green and the irradiated moon becomes my only source of light. It illuminates the streets outside Iwatodai Station and transforms the otherwise immaculate city into a nightmarish landscape befitting any A-grade horror movie setting. Coffins line the streets. Blood pools under my feet. The branches of the trees surrounding me are twisted and gnarled, their imaginary faces snarling at me in contempt. The encroaching darkness plays tricks on my eyes. I've grown accustomed to this, but it is no less unsettling, especially alone.

It takes a few more minutes before I arrive at my location, only to find light streaming out the windows. My surprise is immediately taken over by wariness. This is not possible. Electronics shouldn't work at this hour_._

Cautiously, I step in.

The lobby is spacious and tastefully decorated. It is obvious just how well-maintained the furnishings are, judging from the aged relic of a television set that sits in front of me.

"You're late."

A boy leans over on the counter to my left. He has short, messy hair and wears a loose, striped pyjamas that makes him look like an old-fashioned prisoner in those Western films. He places his knuckles over his cheeks and says:

"I've been waiting for you for a while now."

Suddenly, the boy appears before me with a snap of his fingers and gestures to a leather folder on the table. It flips open on its own accord, revealing the document inside.

"Before you go any further, you need to sign your name over there."

A quick glance at it confirms my suspicion: the writing is incomprehensible. My eyes dart back to the boy, seeking an explanation.

The boy picks up on my hesitancy and says, "Don't worry," his voice is gentle and pleasant. "It just states that you will accept responsibility for your actions from now on. Typical contract stuff."

I hesitate still, clenching and unclenching my hand. In the end, I pick up the pen and sign the document with a quick flourish. I hand the leather folder back to the boy.

"Good." He smiles and nods. His baby blue eyes are filled with mirth. "It's true what they say you know, you can't escape time. No one can. It will deliver us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes forever... _Minato_."

The lights flicker and fade, and the boy disappears.

I am left standing in the darkness.

* * *

_Takeba Yukari to Ikutsuki Shuji and Kirijo Mitsuru - "I feel kinda bad. Do I really have to spy on him?"_

* * *

_April 7th, 2009 [Wednesday] – Lunchtime_

_Gekkoukan High School_

**.**

**Y**ukari smiles at me, though it is strained. "Heh... Sorry about that. Mitsuru-senpai wanted me to pick up some supplies on the way back to the dorm."

My new friend whistles lowly. His name is Iori Junpei. The baseball cap wearing teen had introduced himself and taken the empty seat next to me since break started. Junpei had wiled the time in between Yukari excusing herself and returning by filling me in on the school's status quo. I content myself with listening and asking the occasional question.

"Damn, I know she's smokin' hot and filthy rich and everything, but seriously? Must come with the name, I guess. Doesn't she have like a legion of maids to do her bidding? Since when did you become one?"

Yukari huffs and glares at him. "I'm not, and shut up."

Junpei leans in to me and whispers conspiratorially, "Hey, you live in the same dorm as them, right? Did you..." The teen wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "C'mon. You're in a position that half the school would kill to be in. You must have done something. Spill."

"Hey! I'm right here, you pig!" Yukari stomps on Junpei's foot.

"_Yeowch!_ Watch where you put that thing, you crazy Amazon!"

I watch their byplay with quiet amusement; their antics seem very well-rehearsed, but I am not stupid enough to tell this to Yukari. Instead, I brush aside Junpei's claims.

Yukari smiles prettily at me. "Thank you, Minato-kun. I'm glad to see Junpei hasn't eroded your brain into mush. He tends to have that effect on the people around him." She turns to Junpei with a scowl. "Buzz off, you lowlife. I don't want you bothering him."

"Hey! I'm just tryin' to be friendly and help the new kid. Ain't that right, _Minato-kun?_"

I shrug. Junpei's all right.

Although, I show my surprise at the added suffix to my name.

"Ugh, you're so annoying, Junpei_, _but at least you're doing something nice. Anyway, listen, Minato-kun, I'm meeting with the members from my Archery club after school today, so you have to make your back to the dorm yourself. I know you still have some of your stuff to unpack, so don't be pressured into letting this lowlife drag you around town today."

I placate her with a nod.

Yukari stares at me for a long second. "All right... Later, Minato-kun. _Lowlife_." She directs a less than healthy glare at Junpei and returns to her seat. There, she strikes up a conversation with a group of girls whose names I didn't quite catch during our class introductions earlier. Occasionally, their attention would peel back to me.

"And that, my dear Minato-kun, is the second of Gekkoukan High School's Holy Trinity. Obviously, you need no further introduction considering you have no problem roping her to come to school with you." Junpei nods sagely. "You're gonna have a big target on your back, dude. She's said no to a lot of guys—a lot of them. They won't like you one bit."

I comment on how close the two of them are, going by the whole routine I just witnessed, and ask whether he speaks from experience.

"Me? Nah, man. Those dudes leave me alone 'cuz they know Yuka-tan isn't my type of gal; neither is Mitsuru-senpai by the way. _Annnd~_ that actually brings us to the last of our Holy Trinity and whose seat I am unfortunately borrowing. Remember how I said Yukari was popular, well your new table-buddy is... _popular-er_. I'd advise you to stay away from this little spitfire. Eh, but then again, she'll probably do it for you. She's a serious loner. But man... she reels in guys like Grander Musashi and serves them on their butts like Echizen Ryouma.

"There's a couple of crazy-ass rumours about her during her middle-school days, so the kindest word I can use to describe her is: eccentric. A crazy hot eccentric. Plus... Plus... And seriously, I'm not shitting you, she's a frickin' exhibitionist, man! I'm not surprised she skipped out on class today; the girl does what she feels like. The faculty here tends to ignore all the crazy stuff she does. Then again, I was in the same class as her last year. Her grades are top notch, as is her attendance, and she does have a lot of clubs chasing her signature. Maybe that's why."

Well, that is something. I'm not one to listen to rumours before I actually meet the person, but Junpei's long-winded spiel has certainly coloured my opinion of my new seating partner. I ask for her name.

"Heh. Suzumiya Haruhi. Trust me, Minato. A senpai of mine summed her up in six simple words: 'don't put your dick in crazy'. She'll take it away from you."

The bell rings suddenly, signalling the end of our break.

Junpei smiles. "Hey, you know what? I think this is gonna be a pretty fun year, especially with you around."

* * *

_Igor to Arisato Minato - "Welcome to the Velvet Room, young master."_

* * *

_April 8th, 2009 [Wednesday] – Irrelevant_

_Velvet Room_

**.**

**M**y disorientation gives way to idle fascination as I quietly marvel at my surroundings.

I find himself seated in a spacious room draped in blue velvet. Across from me sits a balding, stocky man with a long, pointed nose; not unlike Pinocchio. The man in the sharp suit has his gloved white hands steepled together, and observes me with wide, bloodshot eyes. Flanking him is a tall, Caucasian beauty. The woman has short, silver hair and the most distinct yellow eyes. She wears a prim blue dress that cuts off at her shoulders and matching blue long boots over black leggings. The pleasant smile on her face doesn't waver.

A massive iron gate stands beyond them, forged with intricate mazy patterns, and stretches as tall as my eyes could see. There doesn't appear to be a ceiling at all—just a pitch, black void above us. Beyond the iron gate, there are flashes of bright, white light zooming past. It feels like we are in an elevator ascending upwards.

I take a deep breath.

The last thing I remember is dreaming; running across checkered tiles, chasing the elusive blue butterfly that continually evaded my grasp, then, a blue door opening.

"You're a very collected young man," the man says to me. His voice is unnaturally high-pitched. "I see that the shock has passed and curiosity has reared its ugly head. Let us dispense with the introductions. My name is Igor, and I am the proprietor of the Velvet Room. The woman standing to my left is a resident and my assistant, Elizabeth."

"A pleasure," the woman says as a greeting. Her Japanese has a very distinct accent, and sounds out of place; no more than the man beside her.

I get straight to the point.

Where am I?

"Ah..." Igor's tone is whimsical, saying, "The Velvet Room is a place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. A wondrous notion, isn't it? However, this room is only open to those who have signed the contract." Igor directs my attention to the document on the table. "This is your signature, yes?"

I nod.

"Excellent. It has been ages since we've received a visitor, and quite a unique individual at that. Your presence in Tatsumi is not a coincidence, but rather a pre-determined fate. Then again, perhaps it is too soon to judge the man who will shake up the world. Without a doubt, we will look forward to your continued patronage."

My thoughts are jumbled and I blink in amazement. I have always known that I was different, ever since I could remember, but this...? There is too much information to consider, and it hits me all at once. The questions pour out of my mouth without a second thought; about what makes me unique and his mystifying claim about me shaking up the world. I draw a connection and ask whether it is linked with my ability to escape the effects of the mysterious hidden hour.

"A facet of it, yes... though it is not my place to say how your actions will alter the fate of our world, but _Hers_."

Who?

"I truly am sorry. It is not my place to say."

I blow out a frustrated breath.

"Everything in due course, young master. You are merely a fledgling at the start of his journey. We are here to help sharpen and hone your unique talent. However, I do ask for one thing in return: you must abide by the rules of the contract and assume responsibility for the choices that you make."

I don't find a reason to disagree.

"Excellent. Keep this." Igor slides a key over to me. "That is the key to the Velvet Room. It will allow you passage as and when you so please."

I grip the key, brushing my finger against the ridges on the underside of the metal, and stare into the bloodshot eyes of Igor.

What is the point of all this?

Igor chortles deeply. "Would you believe the fate of our world is in the hands of a mortal, in the given sense, much like yourself? However, she is oblivious to her powers. Imagine having the ability to mould the universe in the palm of your hands and not realising it—not realising what consequences your actions can have unto our world. Imagine having the power to destroy it at a whim and raising it from the ashes. Imagine that. Terrifying, isn't it?"

It takes me a moment to contemplate the question, and a longer one to come up with a reply. I enquire about her whereabouts, whether she's currently in the city, and about my role in this situation I unfortunately find myself in. Is this what I am fated to do? The reason why I was brought here?

Igor smiles cryptically. "It is not my place to say."

I frown and nod in understanding. I have squeezed every possible answer I could from the hunched, stocky man for today. Our Q&A has come to an end without me knowing more than I did before I arrived in this room. The exception, of course, being that there is a God that walks among us mere mortals; a female one at that.

"Do be careful, young master. There is an adage in your world that you should take to heart; about playing with fire and getting burnt."

I take the warning in stride.

"Excellent. Until we meet again..."

* * *

_Iori Junpei to Arisato Minato - "Careful, dude. The lioness is back and she has got claws."_

* * *

_April 9th, 2009 [Thursday] – Morning_

_Gekkoukan High School_

******.**

**J**unpei slaps me on the back as we enter the class fully and scampers off with a grin.

I give Junpei an odd look and walk over to my seat at the back of the class. My seating partner, who has been absent for the past two days, doesn't acknowledge my presence and instead stares out the window. I immediately understand why the girl has garnered plenty of admirers. Haruhi is fair-skinned and petite. Her long brown hair flows down her back and frames her soft face. Add that with the traditional black school uniform of Gekkoukan, she is the quintessential example of a demure Japanese schoolgirl.

I greet her amiably.

Just as I am about to introduce myself, Haruhi cuts me off, "Not interested, and don't you dare call me by my surname again."

Her brusqueness makes me falter. I remain standing in place, dumbfounded.

Her big brown eyes narrow at me. "What part of not interested don't you understand? Stop bothering me," she grumbles and turns back to stare out the window.

Fair enough, I finally say as I take my seat next to her. As I begin preparing for our next lesson, I realise that Haruhi is discreetly observing me. I say my name aloud for the benefit of my seating partner, much to the bemusement of the students around us. From across the room, Junpei laughs out loud.

Haruhi sighs, leaning a hand against her cheek, and resumes her surveillance of the picturesque scenery that overlooks Gekkoukan High School. "Sure, whatever."

Brushing aside the blasé reply from my new seating partner, I'm reminded of Igor's words and frown to myself. I begin to think back to the people I've met since I arrived at Tatsumi and silently contemplate whether these events are truly a coincidence or merely the outcome of the machinations of fate.

I hate this feeling.

Like a cog in a machine, I turn in place.

* * *

_Sanada Akihiko to S.E.E.S. - "We gotta watch out for this one. It's a doozy all right."_

* * *

_April 9th, 2009 [Thursday] – Dark Hour, Full Moon_

_Iwatodai Dormitory_

******.**

**I** stare at the eldritch abomination in front of me and feel a mixture of wonder, morbid fascination and excitement. I do not fear it. Neither do I fear for my life. It has come for me—and me only. I know it deep in my bones.

The aberrant Shadow is a writhing mass of arms and hands that has taken the entire width of the dormitory roof. Its face is a blue mask held aloft, and the empty eye sockets seek me out. I feel something twist in my gut as the mask is tilted to one side, as if the Shadow is curious. I don't understand how, but I know that it is the first of many. The First Shadow, the _Magician_. There is a certain finesse to its movements despite its ungainly body. Its arms are reared back as it twirls the multitude of knives in its grasp, like a slither of serpents coiled and ready to strike.

Yukari is brushed aside, her efforts valiant but futile, and her gun lies at my feet.

Baby blue eyes peer back in my mind's eye and silently egg me on. Something chips away in my psyche and shatters a barrier.

I am a fool.

_**I AM THOU...**_

I reach down for the gun and level the barrel against my temple.

_**THOU ART I...**_

I could feel something great within me, a gushing torrent of power desperate to be released. I don't have to dig deep. It is there, waiting for me at the surface of my subconscious. Its slumber is finally over.

_**FROM THE SEA OF THY SOUL...**_

The shackles have been removed.

_**I COME...**_

My vision of reality blurs as I pull the trigger. The resultant force blows my head back. Then, a sense of euphoria follows, a very intense but fleeting high that floods my core, as the power rushes out. Clarity is soon restored.

I smile as I utter the word:

_Per... So... Na..._

* * *

_Takeba Yukari to Arisato Minato - "What you did back there on the roof, you were amazing. But there is something else I have to say, that is, I know about your situation and well, I'm sorta like you..."_

* * *

_April 18th, 2009 [Saturday] – Early Morning_

_Gekkoukan High School_

******.**

**H**aving spent more than a week in Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, I feel relieved to be back in Gekkoukan despite being discharged with a clean bill of health just last night.

My appearance in the hallway causes a stir among my fellow students. There are plenty of rumours about my week-long absence, some banal and most are over-exaggerations, but the official excuse, courtesy of Mitsuru's far-reaching influence, is that I fell down a flight of stairs back at the dormitory. Now, I am quite well-known around school as a klutz.

I, with Yukari tagging alongside me, meet Junpei on the second floor landing.

"Gah!" Junpei shouts, shielding his face with his arms in mock horror. "The walking dead!"

I smile good-naturedly and shake my head.

Yukari is there to defend me. She whacks Junpei's head. "Shut up," she snaps, scowling fiercely. "Don't tease him."

"_Argh!_ Why do you keep hitting me, you crazy girl?!" Junpei slyly raises his eyebrows. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of you are _together_." He sticks his pinky out and wiggles it in Yukari's face. "Don't think I don't know where you've been going after school for the past week, Yuka-tan."

Yukari blushes and looks away from me. "D-Don't make up false rumours, you lowlife. I was just worried about Minato-kun."

Yukari's concern is welcomed. I can feel a certain kinship with her after what she had shared with me by my hospital bed yesterday—about facing a similar situation and her own struggles. She was also kind enough to mention I had visitors for the past week; my fellow dormmates, Junpei, our homeroom teacher, Toriumi-sensei, and someone I least expected...

"Nah, it's sweet n' stuff. Like that mushy couple crap in the movies where the girlfriend nurses the boyfriend back to—"

I reach up and mirror Yukari's previous action.

"Argh! What the hell, Minato?!"

I motion for the boy to shut up before entering the class fully, before thanking him for visiting me.

"You sure do have a funny way of showing it," Junpei mutters.

"Finally! Thank you, Minato-kun. Glad to know that there's someone else who can keep this lowlife in line," Yukari adds in.

Somehow, despite coming earlier than usual, Haruhi makes it to her seat before me. I wonder just how early she arrives to school every day. The girl doesn't acknowledge me as she stares out the window.

I greet her casually.

"Hey."

I am surprised by her reply, not having expected one in return. I blink at her unwavering, determined stare.

"You're the new transfer student, right?"

Stumbling through an affirmative, I thank her for taking the time to visit me while I was hospitalised. She didn't have to; that was really nice of her.

Haruhi huffs in annoyance. "I didn't visit you because I cared about your health. I was there to conduct research," she explains glibly and leans in closer. "They said you hit your head when you fell down those stairs. Have you experience any abnormalities since you woke up? Noticed anything different while you were in the hospital?"

I say nothing and lean back slightly.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything different? Some alternate dimensions may be incredibly similar and the differences can be minute. Do Zeppelins populate the skies in your reality? They don't here. Maybe your family has been absconded into the other reality to become pod-people?"

I swallow tightly.

No, the last I checked, and I am very sure, my parents are still dead. And no, my world has already developed and progressed to the modern day aircraft, much like the occasional few that fly over our school.

Haruhi falls silent.

"Sorry," she says quietly.

The awkwardness lingers and I regret—very slightly—my blunt choice of words. I clear my throat and ask what makes her so interested in alternate dimensions.

"Don't you find life utterly mundane? Don't you want some excitement? To have something interesting happen to you? To make you feel special and different from everyone else who are content to see out their lives in an almost perpetual Groundhog's Day?"

I tell her that being special is overrated. Besides, I think this to myself, my life is plenty hectic as it is. I could do with the occasional mundane stuff. However, being cooped up in the hospital for a week doesn't count.

Not for the first time, Haruhi seems angry with me. "What do you know?" she says spitefully, her big brown eyes narrowing.

I smile blandly.

Speaking from experience? Quite a bit actually.

* * *

_Takeba Yukari to Arisato Minato - "Would you believe that it's almost May already? Times flies, doesn't it?"_

* * *

_April 30th, 2009 [Thursday] – After School_

_Iwatodai Strip Mall_

******.**

**I** yawn widely.

I'm tired... and not exactly in a great condition. My fatigue is compounded by the fact that I haven't had anything decent to eat for the whole day. That was why I made a quick stop at Octopia for their incredible 'Buy two, get two free' special on their _Weird Takoyaki_. How weird it actually is remains up in the air...

Last night's incursion into the twisting, winding labyrinth called _Tartarus_ had been taxing on my mind and body. Akihiko's special brand of motivation was hell for all those involved. The boxing enthusiast had even grated on Mitsuru's nerves. Considering that the Kirijo heiress is S.E.E.S.'s navigator and all-around support, Akihiko had frequently interrupted her and stole the special comms unit to urge us on.

Although, we had cleared almost three levels in the span of the hidden hour. The results really did speak for themselves.

Still, I regret my decision to stay awake during Edogawa-sensei's double period lecture about the fascinating origins behind Kabbalah. Knowledge gained? Yes, but at the cost of some much needed sleep. My bloodshot eyes could even mirror Igor's. I am glad, at least, that I haven't committed myself to a club quite yet. By chance, I was able to overhear that some of the athletics teams were recruiting new members. That, and I still have to consider Mitsuru's offer to join the Student Council.

It boggles my mind how she is able to juggle so many activities on her plate. I find it hard enough with our frequent nightly endeavours and have my heart set on just a single extracurricular activity. Rarely do students have the time and devotion to pursue more than one. The exception being Mitsuru, of course.

At that moment, I feel a sudden bout of queasiness, then comes the pain. I absentmindedly massage my chest. It isn't heartburn, that's for sure.

As I pass by the shops lined outside Iwatodai Station, I am surprised to find Haruhi, having just exited a novelty party supply store. She has a bundle of balloons tied around her wrist and is carrying a small shopping bag in her other hand.

Haruhi pauses in place at the entrance to the store. "_Oh_," she starts lazily. "It's you..."

It has been more than a week since my engaging discussion with the eccentric girl. Somehow, Haruhi had reverted to her usual moody and lonesome self the next day. Our conversations, when she deigns to speak with me, remain curt and shallow.

I immediately ask what she's doing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she replies testily.

Well, she isn't planning to stick a whole bunch of balloons to her house and explore the world, is she? Yukari had shown me an animated movie trailer that starts off like this. It involved a cranky old man, a pudgy boy scout and their dog. If my memory serves me right, the movie is due to be released sometime later this year.

"No," she says, scowling. "I'm planning to initiate contact with an alternate dimension." She then storms off with a huff.

I blink.

My nap could wait for another hour.

I tag along beside her quietly and Haruhi doesn't question my presence. Instead, she continues to fiddle with the balloons tied around her wrist. Ten minutes pass by before we finally arrive at Naganaki Shrine, a quaint and isolated haven in the bustling city.

I didn't know that she's religious. I ask whether the balloons are meant as an offering. Rumour has it that the Inari Sushi prayer shrine is able to turn junk items into valuable ones.

"It does that?" Haruhi is surprised for a second, then turns away from Naganaki Shrine and walks towards the playground. "No, I came here to use this." She bends down and scoops up the sand from the jungle-gym pit, then throws it over the cemented tiles. She repeats this process over and over.

"Well, I assumed that you followed me because you want to help. Get to it," Haruhi says.

I shrug. Thankfully, the area is empty save for the two of us and a little girl sitting by herself, nearer to the shrine, but her back is to us. I didn't want to get cautioned for making a mess in a public area.

It doesn't take long for me to wonder aloud as to why we are doing this.

"I'm waiting for a sign," Haruhi explains curtly. "Hey, wait. Stop." She peers at the sand as if she is trying to decipher a puzzle. Suddenly, she stares at the top of the gaudy green jungle-gym and exclaims triumphantly, "It's there!" With the grace of a trained athlete, she hops up to the top within seconds.

"Come up here and help me with this," Haruhi says.

I oblige and join her at the top.

Haruhi produces a thumb drive from the shopping bag and distractedly shoves the bundle of balloons to me. "Here, hold this. Yeah, hold it steady. Now, tie around that. Loop it. No! No! That's the wrong way, you dummy. Honestly! Here, just let me do it! And there... you... go... Done! Now let it go!"

I release the improvised flying object to the sky while Haruhi examines her handiwork with a beaming smile. I can't help but question her about the thumb drive.

"It's first contact, dummy. Of course it has to be something special! A regular old letter won't do the trick, it needs to be concrete like a personalised video message. They need to be able to see my face and hear my voice. Once it reaches the other side, my doppelgänger will receive it and we can start exchanging video messages."

I... nod. I'm not exactly sure how it will reach the other side either.

Haruhi scowls at me like it is the most obvious thing ever. "Duh, the wormhole up there. Stop asking such asinine questions. I thought you were smarter than that, considering that you seem to get every question right in class. You give out that Middle-School Syndrome vibe..."

I don't rise up to the bait and instead train my attention on the balloons as it becomes a speck of colours against the cloudy backdrop of the skies. It finally vanishes from view, and probably a little higher up, the laws of physics would come into effect and explode the little sucker into a million pieces. Then, Haruhi would lose a brand new thumb drive. I don't mention this, of course.

"Why'd you come anyway?" Haruhi asks quietly.

I give her an honest answer. I have no idea why; curiosity, maybe. Plus, I'm dreading the idea of spending the entire afternoon holed up in my room asleep. At this, I suddenly yawn loudly.

Haruhi is visibly struggling not to yawn as well. "Sheesh! Stop doing that! You've been doing that since you came to school and it's so dis..." Her face is scrunched up in mid-yawn. "Distracting!" she finishes angrily.

I apologise and tell her that I had a late night. I was... studying.

"You really need to find a better use of your time instead of studying all the time."

I casually mention my intention to find a club, and about the athletics teams' recruitment drive. I think it will be a good fit, considering my nightly endeavours.

"Don't bother," Haruhi says suddenly. "They're all boring—totally boring. And sports? Really?" She stares at me incredulously. "Nothing says mindless like repeating something over and over again ad nauseam. They're fun in small doses, but... _Pass. _There's totally nothing interesting in that school. I've seen everything that school has to offer. Even their cultural clubs are worthless. Cooking? Fashion? Music and Arts? _Pass._" She sighs. "I thought it'd be different when I came to high school; that there'd be a lot more variety compared to middle school, but no..."

So there isn't a club that appeals to her special interests? That sucks.

"Isn't it?! It's totally—" Haruhi stops talking and her eyes go impossibly wide. "That's it..."

Does this mean she plans to—

Her smile is bewitching. "Shut up. I'm a genius." With a total lack of disregard for her safety, she leaps off the jungle gym with a running start and rushes out of the area, her long brown hair trailing behind her. "I'll see you in school tomorrow! You better show up!" she adds threateningly.

I'd bother to wave, but Haruhi doesn't look back and I doubt she would even care. As I make my way down the jungle gym, a little girl with brown hair approaches me.

"Uhm, is that the Takoyaki from that place at Iwatodai Station? Can I have some? I'll be your friend if you do. My name's Maiko! Oohashi Maiko!"

* * *

_Suzumiya Haruhi to Arisato Minato - "Let's do it! Right here! Right now! Let's..."_

* * *

_May 1st, 2009 [Friday] – Early Morning_

_Gekkoukan High School_

******.**

**S**uzumiya Haruhi is smiling.

At me.

This, of course, sends everyone in the massive atrium into an anxious, tittering frenzy. The wide-eyed stares are getting wider with each passing second. I swear that if Haruhi doesn't complete the next sentence soon, the heads of those standing around us will explode. Although, her exhibitionist tag is well-warranted. Still, such an over-active imagination...

Junpei, in particular.

The taller boy grips my shoulders in a vice. "What the hell have you been doing with this girl?!" he hisses. "_It?_"

"... start our club!" Haruhi finally says.

Junpei's grip loosens. Then, it is soon replaced by Haruhi's. The petite girl ignores the massive cumulative sigh of disappointment/relief and locks onto my wrist tightly, as if she is scared that I might run away. She tugs me along, towards the faculty's office.

"Come on!"

I barely have time to tell a gob-smacked Yukari to go ahead to class first. I can't see Junpei's expression as the boy has already walked off. I ask Haruhi to let go of my wrist, then question how exactly she intends to start a club from scratch. Additionally, since when did it become 'our' club?

"It's easy," Haruhi says, but her expression denotes otherwise. "We'll just ask one of the teachers, then we get a petition or something, sign a form, etcetera, do a recruitment drive, members and stuff," she then continues muttering under her breath unintelligibly. "Anyway, it's 'our' club because you were there when I came up with the idea."

Technically, it was me who gave her the idea.

"Nope! All me!" She clings onto my wrist tighter in response. She has one hell of a grip despite her size. "And you're going to be my second-in-command... until someone better comes along," she mutters that last part too.

I choose to ignore that.

We arrive at the door of the faculty office. Immediately, I can tell just how nervous Haruhi is, judging from her death grip on my wrist. I swear that blood has stopped circulating to my fingers; my digits are turning blue.

Haruhi knocks and it takes a few seconds to hear a muffled 'come in' from the other side. Entering, we bow politely and are immediately greeted by our homeroom teacher, Toriumi-sensei. At the end of the row of desks, I see Mitsuru, who greets me genially with a nod and a small smile, as she converses with Ekoda-sensei, our Classic Literature lecturer.

"Oh? Arisato-kun, Haruhi?" Toriumi says. "Homeroom is about to start in another fifteen minutes. What brings you two here?" She frowns suddenly. "This isn't about your seating arrangements, is it? Haruhi, we've been through this twice now. I'm not sure how you two managed to pick the same seats at the back twice in a row, but it's finalised. No more changes."

"It's not about that."

Haruhi shoves me in the back none too lightly.

I tell our Homeroom teacher that Haru—_we_ think that the variety of after school activities being offered is limited. I ask about the possibility of us starting a club of our own. Something different to offer the student body so as to broaden their horizons further and... enrich their learning experience.

Toriumi-sensei laughs into her hand. "Cute explanation, Arisato-kun, but club activities are fixed. That is, unless your Student Council President, who happens to be in this room by the way, finds that there is a substantial interest for your club amongst the student body and decides to approve it. Kirijo-san, I assume you've heard all that?"

Mitsuru approaches us. "It was rude of me to eavesdrop. I apologise," she says politely then smiles. "I am glad to see that you have taken such a pro-active role in our student body, Arisato-san. May I enquire as to what activity you two have planned?"

I remain silent and gesture at Haruhi to speak.

"It's a club for the research and discovery of supernatural phenomena," she says confidently without missing a beat. "The intention is to get its members to explore paranormal hotspots throughout the city and engage with these transcendental beings."

Shadows. Personas. _Tartarus_.

If only Haruhi knew what S.E.E.S. got up to at night...

I find it impressive that Mitsuru is actually considering Haruhi's request. Considering that Ono-sensei, who is seated just opposite Toriumi, snorts derisively upon hearing Haruhi's explanation, my respect for my level-headed senpai has gone up a notch. In response, Toriumi glares at our History lecturer.

"I'm sorry," Mitsuru says, genuinely apologetic; there isn't a trace of sarcasm in her words. "We did a survey amongst the student population last semester, and I'm afraid that there isn't much interest to justify a supernatural/occult club as an official extracurricular activity. You would have to factor in the cost of running such a club, allocating a proper space to hold your activities, and even the safety of your members when you're out in public, especially without supervision. It is incredibly risky."

Haruhi is surprisingly subdued as she takes in the news. I was half-expecting her to put up some kind of argument.

I ask about any alternatives or compromises she could offer us.

Mitsuru looks pensive. "Actually, the both of you could apply for the independent study programme. I understand that you would have to meet a number of criteria first, but researching Japanese folklore and mythology, among others, does qualify you for the programme. Haven't you recently taken up studying this back at the dormitory, Arisato-san?"

I mention that I dabble occasionally.

"A student who is actually keen. Excellent, Arisato. Did you know that folklore is tied in with our history? There is an intrinsic link that exists, just like with our country's second great unifier, Daimyo Toyotomi Hideyoshi. When he was—"

"That is an excellent idea, Kirijo-san!" Toriumi says loudly over Ono's droning voice. "Both of you are responsible students and I see no reason why you can't qualify. Here, have this." She hands me two sheets of paper. "Just fill in all the applicable blanks and be sure to hand it back to me by the end of the day for approval. Now, run along. I'll see the both of you back in class soon."

Haruhi's mask of indifference remains as we offer our thanks and leave the faculty office.

Out in the hallway, Mitsuru calls out to me, "Arisato-san? I'm presiding over a Student Council meeting after school today. Will you be attending?"

Just as I am about to reply, Haruhi does it for me, "He can't." She holds me by my arm, almost possessively. "We're going to decide which topic we should start our independent study on after lessons today. Sorry," she says, looking almost vindictive.

"That will not present a problem. We hold meetings on Wednesdays and Fridays, and occasionally on Mondays. Perhaps you can find time after Golden Week in between your studies. I feel your presence in our Student Council will be of great benefit to our school, Arisato-san."

"He can't," Haruhi repeats firmly. "In lieu of an extracurricular activity, we intend to maximise the credits we can receive from this programme. I'm sure you understand how important it will be for our university application. We can't afford any distractions."

I wanted to argue with Haruhi, but a sudden bout of light-headedness overcomes me. The sudden pang in my chest returns, sharper than ever before. The pain becomes unbearable. It feels like something is tearing away at the core of my being. Glass shatters, but it comes in an intermittent burst—rough, like it was being forced to break.

_**I HATH FORSAKEN THOU...**_

I collapse to my knees and begin hyperventilating. This... This isn't normal. This isn't supposed to happen.

I hear twin cries of my name as Mitsuru rushes to my side. Idly, I feel Mitsuru grab me under my arm and tow me along to the nurse's office. The Kirijo heiress instructs Haruhi to rush ahead and inform Edogawa-sensei about my impending arrival.

"I apologise," Mitsuru says quietly to me, once Haruhi is gone. The worry is evident in her voice. "You are overworked. This is our fault for pushing you—all three of you. I will inform Chairman Ikutsuki. We—"

_**THOU HATH FORSAKEN I...**_

I black out.

* * *

_The Boy to Arisato Minato - "Do I believe in God? Of course! She walks among us! Huh, it's strange how I know all this. I don't think I am supposed to know... Oh, and do be careful because in a week's time your next ordeal awaits you."_

* * *

_May 3rd, 2009 [Sunday] – Morning_

_Paulownia Mall, Velvet Room Entrance_

**.**

**I** duck into the small alleyway next to the small police station unnoticed, where I know the door would be. The blue ethereal butterfly that hangs by the entrance reacts to my presence and flutters around me as I enter.

I was given medical leave yesterday after my collapse was deemed to be due to over-exhaustion, according to Mitsuru's team of overqualified physicians. I know it is not exhaustion, but I corroborate the story and feign it. I don't want Mitsuru and Yukari to worry too much and mother me. Still, Mitsuru doesn't want S.E.E.S. to explore _Tartarus_ over the Golden Week period—which disappoints Akihiko greatly—and has rescinded her offer for me to join the Student Council. The Kirijo heiress doesn't want to overtax me, she explained.

During all this, Junpei had looked on with a frown, saying that I was merely trying to extend my vacation time. I am neither blind, nor am I naïve. Junpei is angry at me over some slight, but I do not have the time to argue over petty teenage squabbles.

I know there is something very wrong with me right now. The mysterious boy's cryptic words and subsequent warning last night had left an impression on me. Only a week starting from yesterday. Six days now. I need to discuss this with Igor, whom I find seated opposite me now.

"Yes, quite an intriguing development," Igor says idly after my explanation. "Truly, there is no precedent."

I go on to explain that I can no longer feel the presence of Oberon, the King of Fairies, and Forneus, the sea monster and Great Marquis of Hell, within me. Where there had once been a great well of power, to which I could call forth and summon their strength, now there is nothing there but an empty void. I feel incomplete... like a part of me is missing.

"I can confirm that both Personas no longer rest within the Compendium, Minato-sama," Elizabeth tells him. "I'm afraid that the entire Emperor line has been destroyed." She opens up the Compendium to him and he could see the charred, blackened remains in the spine of the large tome. "It gave me quite a shock when it happened."

Was she hurt?

Elizabeth smiles at me and strokes the tome in her hands. "You are far too kind, Minato-sama. Thankfully, no one was harmed."

Igor beckons for me to listen, "Back to the matter at hand, young master. It seems that the Emperor has turned his back on you. You can no longer count on their strength and they will no longer come to your aid. It goes without saying that any Fusion with the Emperor line will no longer work."

I ask how this could have happened. I can't recall anything about having forsaken the Emperor, something that is fundamentally a part of me.

"The nature of the incident, young master. You mentioned how unnatural the sensation was. It felt forced, didn't it? Perhaps, rather than looking inward, you should peer outward—to those around you."

I voice my suspicions about Junpei. I know our relationship has soured recently. I haven't made a move to address whatever he seems to hold against me, and I have been neglecting to spend time with him.

"No. Think back to my warning about playing with fire and getting burnt. This seems to be a direct result of your actions. This may sound like a moot point, but please do keep in mind of your oath to abide by the contract, young master."

It finally comes to me. The female God?

"Yes. _Her._"

I run through the list of names out loud.

_Takeba Yukari._

_Kirijo Mitsuru._

_Toriumi Isako. Any one of my other female teachers._

_Elizabeth._

_Suzumiya Haruhi._

I ask whether is it any one of them. Igor's words have helped me to narrow down the potential candidates. I was burnt, all right, and left bedridden for the rest of the day. It has to be someone I've met. Was she there in the hallway with me?

"It... is not my place to say, young master."

Elizabeth giggles and says, "I am flattered you would think me as a God, Minato-sama, but a God I am not. I can assure you of that."

I frown and rest my elbows against my thighs, leaning in. I begin contemplating my interactions with the women in my life since I came to this city. Have I done anything to slight any of them? Anything at all?

I sigh.

"It would serve you well to remember this, young master. You possess a vast, limitless potential within your psyche, but your strength derives from the bonds you've created with the people around you. What this goes to show is that one of those bonds is now forever out of your reach. A pity... but when one door closes, another opens. Do not allow your regret to linger. Believe in yourself. I trust that soon the Emperor will return to serve alongside its master. For you see... the deck, it will soon reshuffle."

I temper my hope.

So this is all temporary?

"Only time and your actions can prove this to be true."

I ask whether this is connected to the chest pains I get once in a while.

"Perhaps you should consult a physician from your world?" Igor chortles heartily. "It does sound quite serious, doesn't it? A warning perhaps, a sign of things to come much like the one that has come to pass?"

Despite Igor's cryptic words, relief courses through me. So it wasn't just my imagination; it really is connected. I thank Igor and Elizabeth, but tell them that I need more time to think this through.

"Of course. Remember that our door is always open to you."

I nod then close it shut behind me.

* * *

_Iori Junpei to Arisato Minato - "Eh... nah, dude. You do what you want yourself. I got my own stuff I want to do with what's left of Golden Week. Later, gator."_

* * *

_May 6th, 2009 [Wednesday] – Early Morning_

_Gekkoukan High School Entrance_

**.**

**J**unpei doesn't tag along to school with us. I worry, not only for myself because of the repercussions I may end up facing, but what the other teen is so hung up on. Junpei was rarely at the dorm over Golden Week, even at night. It is painfully obvious that he is hell bent on avoiding me, and I am doing everything in my power to keep our friendship intact.

"Boys are so stupid," Yukari tells me. "You guys don't even know what you're fighting about."

I am understandably antsy, not about Junpei, but being around certain girls in general. I don't wish to accidentally offend God, and Yukari is on my list.

"Nuh uh, I'm not taking sides. Don't get me wrong, I want to be on your side, but for the sake of the team, I need to remain neutral. You guys better figure this out by our next visit to _Tartarus_. We don't need whatever baggage it is that seems to be hanging over you two. It's not a joke, you know. This is our lives we're dealing with here."

I don't need to be reminded twice. Hopefully, Junpei understands this too.

Well, good," Yukari says with finality. "Oh, look who it is, it's little miss dotty, who lives in nonsense-land and is well... pretty much dotty."

My team-mate is referring to Haruhi, whose eagle eyes have just spotted me entering the school. The petite girl is waiting by the entrance to the main building, foot tapping impatiently and arms folded. She glares daggers at me. Mitsuru informed me that Haruhi had stayed by my side at the nurse's office until they had to forcefully separate her when I was evacuated to the hospital. I had been meaning to reach her all this time, but I didn't know where she lived and we still haven't exchanged contact information yet.

On an unrelated note, Yukari tells me that I am now known as the most fragile thing in Gekkoukan High School; even more fragile than glass. Apparently, I could rival some girl named Yamagishi Fuuka who is in our year. I have that going for me at least. Half the school thinks that my latest incident was caused by a gust of wind that came in through an open window.

"Honestly, Minato-kun? I can't see why you're friends with her. Half of what she says is absolutely batty."

To an ordinary person maybe, but not to us, considering what we've seen during the _Dark Hour_, what Haruhi says sounds mundane in comparison and not all that unbelievable. I raise my eyebrow at Yukari and question why she doesn't believe in parallel dimensions. There could be several of them, in fact. Who knows, in one of those realities, I could be a girl.

Yukari scoffs. "Yeah, right... It has nothing to do with the fact that she's cute and popular with the boys?"

I shake my head. From the beginning, my intentions have been pure. Haruhi just looks like she could use a friend, and I don't mind being one for her.

"Don't give me that look, Minato-kun. I tried. Forgive a girl when she draws a line at being called a 'boring and uninteresting human' when she tries to be nice and make friends. Trust me, Suzumiya wouldn't be so moody all the time if she was nice to people once in a while."

I admit that Haruhi can be quite cold initially. Even now, to be honest. I still doesn't know her all that well.

We arrive within hearing distance of Haruhi.

"My point exactly, Minato-kun. I'll see you back at the dorm in the evening. I'm having Archery practice after school today." Yukari leaves me to Haruhi, but waves politely at the other girl.

Haruhi nods distractedly at Yukari, but her glare remains on me.

"You couldn't call?"

I don't have her number.

"You couldn't come to my house and find me?"

I don't know where she lives.

Haruhi huffs angrily. "You could have tried and done something."

I explain to her that I did. I waited around Iwatodai Strip Mall just in case she showed up, and spent the whole afternoon in a book store getting to know the two elderly owners, Kitamura Bunkichi and Mitsuko. They were very nice people. I plan to visit them again sometime soon.

Her frown deepens. It is obvious that she can't fault me for this.

I tell her that I'm fine by the way, and thank her for sticking with me until I was evacuated to the hospital. That was really nice of her.

"I didn't do it because I cared about your health," Haruhi says angrily. "It was prime research material. I didn't want them to take you away just when you were about to show signs of sliding into another dimension."

I've already heard this line of reasoning before so I casually brush it aside. I switch topics instead, and ask her about what research she's chosen for her independent study. Mine has been narrowed down to a few choices, but I haven't really decided on one yet.

Haruhi gives me a queer look. "I already picked one for the both of us. Toriumi-sensei already approved it when you were on medical leave last Saturday. What's with that look?"

Don't I get a say in this?

"You could have if you called me or something! So this is your fault!" Haruhi sticks her hand out. "Just give me your cell already. I'll give you my number."

I do so begrudgingly.

"Ugh, this O.S. sucks. How do you even get anything done when your menu's all cluttered up with so many stupid apps? That Student Council President friend of yours really ticks me off by the way. Where does she get the nerve to..." Haruhi continues muttering angrily under her breath as she swipes away at my phone. "There! You don't get to throw around that excuse anymore!"

I defend myself, saying that it's not an excuse.

"It totally is!" she rebuts angrily. "And you better not have anything after school today. We need to go to the school library and get started on our research. We've already wasted so much time, especially after you fainted last Friday."

I take umbrage at this. I didn't faint, I was knocked unconscious.

"By what? A weak gust of wind?"

There is dignity in being the better man and not succumbing to insults, so I remain quiet.

"Face it, bean sprout, you're thinner than I am."

My resilience wavers.

* * *

_Sanada Akihiko to S.E.E.S. - "I don't give a shit. Whatever this thing is between the two of you, either sort it out now or leave it aside so that it doesn't fuck up your game. Lives are at stake here, and not just Yukari's, who is your goddamn team-mate. If we fail to stop this shadow, innocent people will die. The entire city is counting on all of us because we're the only thing standing in its way."_

* * *

_May 9th, 2009 [Saturday] – Dark Hour, Full Moon_

_Iwatodai Monorail Tracks, Train Carriage_

**.**

**I** took Akihiko's warning in stride because I understand the gravity of the situation, but Junpei saw it as an opportunity to undermine my 'authority'.

I thin my lips into a line.

My next ordeal awaits me at the end of this train, just like the mysterious boy foretold. I do not know how I happened to come across this information, but I know the Second Shadow, _Priestess,_ has come for me. However, it has not turned out the way I expect it to. Instead, I have to confront both the aberrant Shadow and Junpei.

"_Boys,_" Yukari mutters angrily.

Mitsuru's tone of voice is stern but professional, "Get him back. Now."

I sign out with an affirmative. This won't be a problem. I'd get Junpei back through hell and high water, and knock some sense into that boy's addled brain.

* * *

_Iori Junpei to Arisato Minato - "C'mon, man. You really want me to say it? Fine... In a world where I finally get to feel special, I'm bested by a guy who can summon so many powerful Personas like he's changing hats. You keep getting all the attention, even at school, and I'm being shunted off to the side like a joke. I don't even know why chicks dig you so much, man. You're so skinny. Yeowch! H-Hey, I was kidding. But seriously though? Sorry I was being such a butthole. Friends?"_

* * *

_May 10th, 2009 [Sunday] – Morning_

_Iwatodai Dormitory_

**.**

**A** groan escapes my lips.

"—up!"

Someone is shouting from the other side of my door. I know that voice. In fact, I've come to dread hearing it. How does she know where the dorm, or even where my room is? I've never mentioned it to her before.

"Oi! Wake up!"

I slowly get up from the bed with a yawn. After defeating the Second Shadow and resolving our 'manly' issues—as Junpei calls it—our team had to stick around until three in the morning to secure the area. Apparently, it was a dangerous precedent. Shadows shouldn't be able to influence electronics like this one had with the monorail. We didn't have to do it alone as a slew of agents with matching black suits and slacks from the Kirijo Group reported to the scene, looking imposing and decidedly shady. Understandably, by the time we returned to our dorm, everyone was tired.

That was less than five hours ago. Which is why an irritable Junpei suddenly shouts:

"Goddamnit! Get the fuck up before I bust that door down and kill you with it! So help me God! So help me, Minato!"

Haruhi, of course, decides to chime in. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she shouts, pounding on the door with each declaration.

I open the door and am immediately assaulted by an irate Haruhi, who begins to shake me like a ragdoll. I see Junpei, hatless, for the first time, poking his head out through the opening of his door. He glares at me sleepily then shuts the door behind him. His trial is complete, now he gets to sleep.

How lucky...

"Took you long enough," Haruhi says tersely.

I know for a fact that we aren't supposed to meet up until later today, in the afternoon. So what's she doing here? And how did she get in?

"Oh, that was me," Akihiko supplies helpfully. His voice is muffled as he says it around the opening of his water bottle. Somehow, the white-haired teen is wide awake and perspiring from head to toe. He has noticeable stains on the front of his sweatshirt. "I was out doing my rounds when I found her sitting on the curb outside. She wanted to see you, so I let her in."

I wonder aloud about what I may have done to offend my white-haired upperclassman.

Akihiko just shrugs. "Thought it'd be fun."

Haruhi scowls. "Just get dressed already! Didn't you see the message I sent you last night? We were supposed to meet an hour ago and you didn't show up! I even had to come find you!"

"Minato-kun..."

I hear Yukari groggily call out my name. I find her seated, arms wrapped around her knees, on the stairs in between the second and third floor landing. Yukari is dressed comfortably in a long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants, and is resting her head, tilted to one side, in her arms. Beside her, Mitsuru is calmly sipping tea, wearing only a bathrobe.

"For the sake of everyone's sanity," she continues sleepily. "I ask that you leave this place and never return. Suzumiya-san, please do what you will with him for the rest of the day."

I return Yukari's squinted-eye glare.

"Go away, Minato-kun."

Haruhi harrumphs then asks, "Why do you look so tired all the time?!"

I was... playing an old MMORPG. Well, it wasn't technically a lie I did log in yesterday evening, but Maya wasn't online.

"You probably wouldn't feel so tired all the time if you did some exercise," Akihiko pipes up. "Apart from what you normally do, I mean. I could help you with that. I can start planning a proper fitness regime for you. Besides, I need to start catching up on my own training and build up my strength. Then, you can tag along with me to our boxing club sometime next week; not as a member or anything, just to use the facilities. None of the guys there will mind."

Judging from the way Haruhi is looking at me, I can sense how displeased she is with this idea. I put aside the question of why she seems to dislike me spending time with other people and keep it to myself for the time being.

Instead, I tell Akihiko that I'll think about it.

"That's a yes to me, Minato," Akihiko says with a smile. Then, he turns towards Mitsuru nervously. "We're just gonna do some light training, you know. Kid's stuff."

Mitsuru shrugs, lips twitching upwards. "_Très bien._ As long as you two don't overdo it, Akihiko."

My new trainer looks pleased. "Oh... Awesome," he says then regards Haruhi. "Look, I know he has his independent study thing with you, but trust me, this won't interfere with that. Sometimes, our practice runs until late at night. He can come after you guys are done."

"Ugh, fine! It's not like I care what he does during his spare time. He can do whatever he wants. Just hurry up already. You already have me waiting for an hour, so you owe me!" Haruhi says with a scowl.

I don't have the nerve to tell the irate girl standing in front of me to relax, but I was able to get everyone else to return to their rooms in peace and persuade Haruhi to wait by the common area near the stairs. For some reason, she is adamant about wanting to wait for me inside my room. She says she doesn't want me to suddenly fall asleep again.

I shoo her away and begrudgingly promise her a treat later. Safe within the confines of my room, I search for my phone for this message Haruhi supposedly sent yesterday night. I finally find it. It is unread.

_S. Haruhi: Im changing the time. Were going to meet earlier at 8 at the mall dun be late!_

It isn't her message that draws my attention, but the time-stamp.

_23:59._

This is just a coincidence, right?

* * *

_Iori Junpei to Arisato Minato - "Man, why do you let her boss you around so much? Grow a spine, fight back! Don't let Akihiko-senpai's training be for nothin'. Teach yo' woman who wears the pants in your relationship! Or else I'm going to have yo revoke your man card privileges. Oh, unless you're in that kinky dominating stuff, which is fine. We're friends, dude. I accept you for who you—argh!"_

* * *

_May 30th, 2009 [Saturday] – After School_

_Gekkoukan High School_

**.**

"_**H**__ey, did you hear about what... school this morning?_"

"_Oh, it's about that girl... name? That second-year... as us... heard it was... lying... school gate... got hospitalised... Scary, huh?_"

I could only catch snippets of their conversation before the two gossiping girls leave my aisle. I wonder what that was all about. Then again, knowing the exaggerations that pass off as a rumour in this school... Probably nothing.

Haruhi is in the aisle just to my left, humming a weird, and possibly intentional, off-key tune, as she skims the shelves. It is a miracle at all that we are allowed to return to the school's library after _that_ incident. Somehow, a concession was reached. We could come in and borrow whatever books we need for our research, as long as we don't stay in the library.

Because of this, our meeting place tends to vary this past week; from the roof, different classrooms, the atrium, the school garden where the persimmon tree rests, the track behind the second building, the auditorium, and once, Haruhi even commandeered the Photography Club's room. Coincidentally, that was when I met Hiraga Keisuke, whom I still meet up with. My last meeting with Keisuke ended with the bespectacled boy begging me to ask Haruhi to return their DSLR camera, which she won in a bet; she had been savvy enough to pick the best one.

However, despite the long hours we've spent together, I am no closer to deciphering the mystery that is Suzumiya Haruhi. Or if there even is a mystery to decipher. The text message was a very big coincidence, but I was getting no help at all from the residents of the Velvet Room. Igor remains tight-lipped, and Elizabeth finds my quest amusing.

So my suspicion remains, but I could easily end up being wrong. Despite what Igor has told me, I find it extremely hard to envision any of the women in my life being God. Logic... well, logic went out the window ages ago, but still... _God?_ That's a bit too far-fetched, isn't it?

"Oi," Haruhi says lazily. "Are you done yet?"

I reply with an affirmative, and peek at her through the small slit in between the shelves, showing her the book I have in my hand.

Our independent study has been going quite well, despite Haruhi labelling it as meaningless. It has been almost a month since we've started, and despite spending most of our time wandering the city under the guise of searching for temporal distortions, we are close to finishing the final assignment for our research into... time travel. While the bulk of our research was done online, I felt it was prudent to have a dissenting opinion with some credibility, which brought us here. Sadly, I could only find one that's somewhat relevant.

While time travel isn't in the list of approved topics, Haruhi had been able to talk Toriumi-sensei down and rope the eccentric Edogawa-sensei into supervising our assignments. Of course, us being high school students, we are given concessions and leeways, especially for undertaking such an extreme topic. Apparently, Haruhi wants to research the field of astrobiology next to prove that extraterrestrial life exists.

Our 'Integrated Learning' lecturer sounded ecstatic when she told him.

Two peas in a pod.

"Right, let's go finish this thing!" she says loudly, not caring at all that we are in a library.

At the counter, the hawk-eyed middle-aged librarian immediately glares at us. I feel aggrieved, but to be fair, I had been a party to the woman losing her—

I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Oh hey, Arisato-kun. Fancy seeing you here, huh?" Nishiwaki Yuko says.

I smile and ask what brings her here.

"Nah, just finishing up my homework before practice starts. Are you here for your research thing? Oh, hi! I'm Yuko by the way. You must be Suzumiya-san. Arisato-kun has told me a lot about you. You're his research partner, right?"

Haruhi glares between the two of us suspiciously. "What's he been saying?"

"Uhm, that you were nice?"

I patiently explain to Haruhi how Akihiko introduced me to Yuko, who is the Kendo team manager, and her friend, Kazushi, one of the players on the team, and how they are helping me out here at school as a favour to the white-haired upperclassman.

Haruhi is already bored by the end of my short explanation. "Oh, right. That."

"Yeah," Yuko says quickly. "I'll see you down at the auditorium later, Arisato-kun. Uhm bye, Suzumiya-san."

"So... how's all that working out for you?" Haruhi asks, her expression sour.

I explain that it's going well. Tiring, but all right.

Not to mention that Akihiko is putting me through my paces in between our incursions into _Tartarus_. Mitsuru still hasn't allowed him to participate quite yet, and he seems to have no problems working out his frustrations on me. Even if Akihiko allows me to practise with a wooden sword during our sparring sessions, he is still physically stronger and faster than I am; the advantage is moot. Plus, he's an undefeated boxing champion in our region, and is on course to go to Nationals, while I'm...

"Well, I suppose that's better than being a bean sprout forever."

_That._

That's the dream, I tell her wryly.

* * *

_The Boy to Arisato Minato - "No... I won't tell you who she is. You really are persistent. You should just let the sleeping God lie. Nothing good will come out of it. Besides, your next ordeal awaits you in a few days' time. I wonder whether you can overcome this one as well."_

* * *

_June 8th, 2009 [Monday] – Dark Hour, Full Moon_

_Tartarus Entrance_

**.**

**T**he battle is a fast and furious affair.

This ordeal is different. The boy throws a curve ball at me when I was expecting another fast ball, and I am unprepared for it. I swing and it misses. Two have come for me, the Third and Fourth concurrently; the _Empress_, a stocky, pot-bellied metallic entity, and her counterpart, the _Emperor_, a tall would-be knight. The metallic duo work well in tandem, and this new ability of theirs is causing havoc amongst our ranks; Fuuka is doing her level best from the sidelines to not let them overwhelm us.

It is unlike anything we have ever seen.

The pot-bellied monstrosity looms over me just as I avoid the tremendous swing of her counterpart's deceptively small sword. It cleaves the ground where I was standing previously apart, spider-web fissures spreading around the area impact.

Appearances, it deceives thy eyes.

"Get away, Minato!" Akihiko screams.

I can't, not in time anyway. The _Empress_ raises her sceptre and a thick, blinding haze of white descends, whirring with intensity, and bears down upon me. I shield myself, but even I know it wouldn't do much.

Surprisingly, the attack doesn't reach me.

I hear a pained scream. It is Akihiko. His massive Persona, _Polydeuces the Immortal_, faithfully stands by his side as they intercept the attack meant for me. Their resistance doesn't last long, and they are blown backwards forcefully. Polydeuces breaks apart and vanishes in the familiar glint of ethereal blue. Mitsuru rushes to his side, her own Persona in tow, but Akihiko remains down. The _Empress_ rounds on me again, and Junpei can do nothing to stall the _Emperor_ from doing the same.

Everyone starts shouting; to retreat, to help Akihiko, for these two Shadows to go fuck themselves; screams of anger, despair and confusion follow.

My mind is a jumbled mess.

Unconsciously, my eyes drift towards the door that stands just beyond these two Shadows. The door opens suddenly, and a pair of enchanting yellow eyes stare back at me. Elizabeth smiles daintily and puts a gloved finger to her lips. She nudges the door wider and not a single person takes notice of her presence, standing just beyond the threshold to the Velvet Room. The silver-haired woman takes hold of the Compendium and opens it. She points to a particular page.

Then, Elizabeth winks at me.

I finally understand. The voice was lost in the chaos that assaulted my senses. It grows stronger as I search for it, and when I do find it, I take hold and pull sharply.

_**FROM THE SEA OF THY SOUL...**_

It acts as a release. Like an opened valve, the sudden rush of power that consumes me is intoxicating. _Power._ People crave and gravitate towards it. It is the natural order of our world, and the only thing that could bring giants down to their knees. I feel like I could do exactly that; I feel more complete, more at ease, like a part of me has...

_**I HATH RETURNED...**_

My thoughts exactly.

I stand and rest the barrel of the evoker against my temple. If these two Shadows think that they have come to claim me, they need to think again. My new-found power tinges my perception of the world in a blurry, disorienting haze. It can wait no longer. It begs for release. When I pull the trigger, lightning shoots up and crackles in my veins. My fingers struggle to steady the short sword in my other hand. It is not because of fear or nervousness, but... _excitement._

_Persona._

I summon a deity, and _Take-Mikazuchi, _the god of Thunder_,_ appears before me in a sudden flash of lightning. The god has reddish-bronze skin and is clad in a simple white ceremonial robe. It plunges its golden, gleaming sword into the ground before me and kneels in deference. As the two aberrant Shadows swoop in a pincer movement and surround me, _Take-Mikazuchi_ looks up, its unsettling yellow eyes boring into mine. It cannot speak, but I know what it wants to ask.

_Your orders, my lord?_

My Emperor has returned.

* * *

_**Side Note: **I__ need to mention that I am not an authority on either series, so please be mindful and note that I may make mistakes and present baseless assumptions that go against canon._

_Characterisation__ - This version of Haruhi is heavily based on an 'alternate timeline' Haruhi who has had no supernatural contact in her life or met someone willing to put up with her shenanigans. Understandably, this makes her more jaded and willing to accept the reality of the world she is in, which explains some of the decisions she makes and will make during the course of this story._


	2. Act II - Summertime Dahlia

_**Disclaimer: **__The intellectual property rights to Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 belong to Atlus and its respective creative directors, as does the light novel series, Suzumiya Haruhi, with Tanigawa Nagaru and Noizi Ito._

_**Author's Notes: **NIL__  
_

* * *

_**Act II – Summertime Dahlia**_

* * *

_Pharos to Arisato Minato - "You continue to amaze me. What you did back there, when you reawakened your powers fighting those Shadows, it shows that God favours you. Hey, can I be your friend? Maybe if I'm your friend, she'll favour me like she does with you. My name? Oh, you can call me Pharos."_

* * *

_June 30__th__, 2009 [Tuesday] – Evening_

_Paulownia Mall, Chagall Café_

**.**

**I** wave at Suemitsu Nozomi, a guy that I've come to know and the self-declared 'Gourmet King', but the chubby boy clams up when he takes notice of Haruhi. Nozomi quickly asks for the check and to have his meal to go. He purposely avoids meeting my gaze. I put my hand down slowly and frown at the subject of his anxiety.

There must be some history there that I don't know about.

Haruhi has her head laid flat on the table, as she grumbles angrily under her breath. Her ire is directed largely at me though. She deems me the cause for us having wasted the entire afternoon on a wild goose chase around the city and demanded that I treat her to dinner.

I oblige because I can't help but feel guilty about lying to her. A few days ago, Haruhi had finally heard about the three-week old rumour of those three girls being found unconscious at the school gate. I guess for someone who ignores what other people say about her, Haruhi actually ignores what these people say in general. Cue a massive rant about an alien abduction conspiracy and about me not telling her beforehand, she then decided that we needed to investigate and get to the root of the matter. I don't have the heart to tell her that I had already solved the mystery along with the rest of the S.E.E.S. members.

She did get close though, which was why less than an hour ago, I had to forcefully persuade her not to break into the school at night. _Tartarus_ aside, I didn't want Haruhi to interrogate Fuuka; the girl was having a hard enough time adjusting to S.E.E.S. as it is, and she doesn't need the added stress. In the end, I was able to talk her down into believing that those three girls tried to break into the school while they were drunk and on a dare, and had to be hospitalised due to alcohol poisoning, which is the most popular rumour in school anyway. Begrudgingly, she decided to let it go, which explains her current state now.

I take a sip of the much maligned 'Pheromone Coffee', which is a lot nicer than it sounds. I can't say much for its supposed effects of increasing one's charm though. I still feel the same mostly. I nudge the girl to get her head off the table. Her wallowing has gone far enough, and the food is due any minute now.

Haruhi grunts.

So what if there isn't a real mystery behind that incident?

She grunts again and bangs her head on the table.

I tell her that there could still be other mysteries out there that need our attention, and that I'll keep my ears to the ground just in case I hear anything that might interest her.

Haruhi stands up suddenly. Her expression is blank, unreadable. To be honest, it throws me off to see her like this. The only other time I've seen her this way is back when we tried to petition for our club and failed.

"I'm going home."

I stop her. They haven't even served our food yet. I plead with her to stay until we're done eating. I know she must be hungry because we didn't have anything to eat for the whole day. Besides, I've already paid for the meal.

"I don't feel like eating. I just want to go home."

This sudden reversal worries me. I tell her to wait and ask what went wrong to warrant such an extreme reaction.

"That's the thing. Nothing's wrong..."

With that, Haruhi walks away, leaving me alone in the booth. I restrain myself from chasing after her. I have no idea how to handle this, and it is obvious that she wants to be alone. As the server finally arrives, the guy is surprised to find me sitting by myself. He shoots me a pitying look when I ask that he bag up the food that we ordered.

My appetite may be gone, but I know a dog named Koromaru at Naganaki Shrine that could probably put this food to good use.

* * *

_Iori Junpei to Arisato Minato - "Hey, you kinda notice something weird about Yuka-tan these past few days? Yeah, I know right. It must be all that stuff Chairman Ikutsuki said about those shadows and Tartarus n' stuff. What?! Haruhi just left you there? That sucks, dude. Uh... what'd you do with the food? A dog and who? Akinari Kamiki? Who the heck is that? Well, anyways... Girls, man. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em, amirite?"_

* * *

_July 1__st__, 2009 [Wednesday] – Lunchtime_

_Gekkoukan High School_

**.**

**I** start the morning feeling troubled.

Pharos had visited me again last night, supplying his usual ominous warning. However, the boy wasn't his usual genial self, he was obviously anxious. When I do ask what was wrong with him, he irritably reminded me of my contract and the oath that I'm supposed to uphold. I try not to pry the issue further. Just a few weeks ago, Pharos seemed happy to have me as his friend. The sudden reversal meant that something was up.

Then, at school, I face not just one moody and subdued girl, but two.

Actually, Yukari is more pensive than moody. A few days ago, she confided in me about her suspicions of Mitsuru keeping secrets from the rest of us. I told her that it's probably true, but I know that Mitsuru has our best interests at heart. Right now, I am content with doing my best for the group. Yukari decided to leave it at that. She hasn't talked to me about it since, but I know she won't let it go.

Haruhi's behaviour, on the other hand, remains a never-ending mystery to me. My seating partner has ignored me for the entire morning, much less apologise for ditching me last night, and seems to have reverted back to the days when I first met her; cold and aloof.

The moment the lunchtime bell rings, she rushes out. I know it's not because she wants to avoid the crowd at the school store because when I get there, having to manoeuvre around the mass of students who are jostling and pushing to get the limited special cutlet sandwich, I don't see her.

"C'mon, dude. It really puts me off seeing you like this. You're like a sad puppy," Junpei says. "I mean, I don't want to be a dick and say 'I told you so', but if Haruhi does that to a guy like you, then she's a bitch. Plain and simple."

Around me, I can see some of the girls frowning at his choice of words.

"You're the nicest guy I know, Minato. You're this close to reaching sainthood or becoming one of those kick-ass priests who go their whole lives without talking. I mean, you put up with a lot of her shit—_a lot_. Remember when she went all stalker-bitch on you and showed up at the dorm at God knows what in the effing morning? Crazy, plain and simple. Besides, I think you're the first guy who's lasted more than a month with her; you actually went the distance and almost got to three. That's like a world record, man."

I tell him that it isn't like that—that we're just friends.

"Same difference... I know this is kinda sad, but you were probably her first friend, like at all. I told you I was in her class last year, right? Well, she didn't make a single friend; all the guys didn't want to put up with her nonsense and all the girls shunned her because of how she is. I figured she would appreciate having a boyfriend or friend, or whatever complicated bullshit relationship label you want to put on it, like you."

The line barely moves before we run into a familiar face.

"Oh, hey guys," Akihiko says distractedly. He is standing on the balls of his feet, trying to peer over the crowd. "Anyone got eyes on those cutlets? They run out yet?"

"Yo Akihiko-senpai, help me with this. Minato just got his skinny butt dumped by Haruhi. I'm telling him that he's dodged a bullet there, but he's doing his mopey puppy-dog routine."

I reiterate to Akihiko that that's not how our relationship is and explain the events of last night.

The boxing captain looks thoughtful. "That's harsh, Minato, but I don't think I can help you much with girls. I will tell you what I think though," he adds that last part in a whisper and casually checks for eavesdroppers. "Considering the situations we find ourselves in, I don't think it's the right decision to be involved with someone and potentially putting them in danger, but... knowing you, Minato, I can probably already guess what you're going to do."

"Right," Junpei says cheerfully and hangs an arm around my shoulders. "Ipso-uh-fatso, there you go. Another way of saying you dodged a bullet. C'mon, nothing can cheer a guy up more than having a cut—Hey! Where you going?!"

I tell them that I can't leave our friendship hanging like this. I have to get Haruhi to talk to me at least.

"You're gonna miss out on primo cutlet sandwiches, man! Seriously, you know they only give out one per person! You're gonna give that up for her?"

I start running. I pass by several of her usual haunts before finally deciding to head upstairs and check the roof. There are a few scattered couples seated by the half-circle benches, chatting amicably as they have their faux picnics.

I know Haruhi wouldn't want to be anywhere near them. Instead, I duck around to the small nook just to the side of the door and spy a dusty footprint on one of the air vents. It's recent, and I know only one other person who would come here. Regardless, it's a pretty tall task to make the jump to the topmost structure of the school. I manage it with some difficulty, but unfortunately attract some unwanted attention and laughs. They don't think twice about me doing something suspicious like this; a perk of being known as Haruhi's stooge.

Speaking of which, I find the girl I'm looking for, lying face up and staring longingly at the clouds. She finally deigns to speak to me:

"What do you want?"

I tell her that an apology would be nice.

"Go away. I want to be alone."

I would give anything for some kind of reaction or for the girl to show some emotion, but she still speaks in that toneless, listless voice, and it's getting on my nerves.

She doesn't feel like she owes me an explanation for last night?

"Not really..."

I have no idea what I've done that has her like this. I ask her why again, for the umpteenth time.

Haruhi sighs. "You keep going round and round in circles, but you're still asking the same thing. You wouldn't understand. So just go away."

That wasn't going to happen. To prove it, I take a seat right by her. And she said I wouldn't understand? Try me. How did she think I found her? As her friend—

I don't get to finish.

"You're deluded," she says with a scoff, sitting up. "The only reason why I showed any interest in you at all was because you were a transfer student. I didn't even bother to trying to find out who you were until Toriumi-sensei told me you had been hospitalised."

I tell her dryly that I didn't think much of her when I first met her either. I thought she was weird and unhinged. But that was then, I know her better now, and despite that, all this time, I've always considered her a friend of mine.

"Well, whatever. I'm bored now that I know there's nothing special about you. We're done."

I rarely show my anger, but this time I let it slip in my voice, just a bit. I refute her statement tersely.

"You're so annoying..."

Petty insults won't drive me away.

"Ugh!" she says angrily. "Stop it! Just get it through your thick skull. This won't end the way you think it will. I know why you keep hanging around me. I'm not blind and I'm not stupid either. I don't think like the rest of you; as a part of a collective of blathering sheep. I'm not some kind of sap that's drunk on the idea that love, and only love, can heal us. No, love is a temporary lapse in judgement, like a mental illness. There's nothing exciting about falling in love and growing old. I'll sooner die than do that!"

I blink as I process that mouthful tirade.

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore. There's nothing more to gain from continuing _this,_" Haruhi says with a wave of her hand.

I temper my irritation at how spoiled she's acting. While I'm not a cruel person, there is only one thing that springs to my mind. I ask whether she honestly believes that she'll meet someone as interesting as she says in her lifetime? Someone with supernatural powers (I resist the urge to point out that I am one such person), or an alien, or some kind of time/dimension traveller?

She falters, but recovers to say, "I know I will."

The words slip out without thinking.

Grow up, Haruhi.

Haruhi rounds on me, her face twisting up in contempt, and slaps me hard across my cheek. She doesn't say anything and is visibly trembling in anger.

My cheek stings and it hurts like hell, but I'm not one to be cowed and do nothing while I let our friendship crumble. I continue to give her a piece of my mind, and ask what makes her so special; so different from everyone else that she puts down, me included, to warrant such attention? That in a world populated by more than seven billion people, that she would be the one chosen.

Haruhi raises her hand again but hesitates. Instead, she balls her hands into fists. "What the hell do you know?" she snarls at me spitefully. She gets to her feet, and without looking back, leaps off and lands on the rooftop. Haruhi then rushes off to God only knows where, flinging the door to the rooftop open with a clattering _'bang'_.

I reply lowly under my breath. Sadly, there is no one around to hear me.

I make up my mind and decide not to follow her. Instead, I lean back and mimic her earlier actions, lying on the ground and facing up towards the sky. Idly, I wonder how bad I messed up.

Then, the bell rings and I blow out a frustrated breath.

* * *

_Toriumi Isako to Arisato Minato - "Haruhi? Oh, I'm sorry, Arisato-kun. She suddenly took ill after lunchtime and was sent home. Why? Is everything all right? Did she forget something?"_

* * *

_July 1__st__, 2009 [Wednesday] – Early Afternoon_

_Gekkoukan High School_

**.**

**B**y the time lunchtime was over, it seemed everyone knew that Haruhi and I had another spat. The girl in question didn't return to her seat by the time the next class resumed, and it wasn't until later that I learned from Toriumi-sensei that she had been sent home after falling sick.

Trust Haruhi to avoid an awkward confrontation.

So I sit through Toriumi-sensei's Composition lecture partner-less for the rest of the day, but for the life of me, I can't pay attention. My eyes keep drifting to the window and I occasionally catch myself nodding off.

The summer heat is really getting to me.

Suddenly, Pharos appears in place of my reflection in the window. The boy slams a fist at the glass desperately as if trying to get at me. His voice doesn't reach me, but I can see him mouth the words 'what have you done?' repeatedly and with increasing belligerence. As quickly as he appears, he disappears.

I jolt to my feet, my breathing unnaturally fast and deep. I know for a fact that that wasn't my imagination running wild.

"Arisato-kun? Are you all right? Do you need to visit the—"

Toriumi is cut off when the door to our class opens suddenly. Chairman Ikutsuki steps inside, and I see Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Fuuka tagging along behind him, faces grim and worried. I know immediately that something is very wrong.

"Ikutsuki-san?" Toriumi greets politely. "How may I help you?"

"I am terribly sorry for the intrusion, Toriumi-sensei, but can you excuse Arisato, Iori and Takeba from their classes for the rest of the day? I'm afraid there has been an incident at their dormitory involving a terrible malfunction with the building's fire sprinkler system. It is incredibly unfortunate. I believe it would be best to excuse them so that they're able to see to their belongings."

"What?!" Junpei exclaims loudly. "Holy shit! My stuff!"

"Oh my..." Toriumi-sensei murmurs worriedly. "Of course, of course. Arisato-kun, Junpei, Yukari, please follow Ikutsuki-san. Do you need assistance?" she directs the question to the Chairman. "I have a free period after this. I'm sure I can—"

You truly are kind, Toriumi-sensei," the bespectacled man says and smiles charmingly. "But it is quite all right. As their appointed legal guardian, I have the situation under control. I've been informed that there's not been a lot of damage, so please don't trouble yourself unnecessarily for my mistake. I really do need to revise the safety precautions for that building." He ushers us outside. "Now, students, if you'll follow me, we have a car ready to take you there."

In the hallway, Mitsuru holds her hand up and instructs all of us to remain silent until we reach the car, which is apparently waiting for us at the entrance to the school.

Along the way, we come across Fushimi Chihiro, the Student Council Treasurer that I had met at the Bookworms store by Iwatodai Station last month. She waves shyly at me and I greet her as politely as I can, considering our urgency. Mitsuru stops to whisper into the other girl's ear, probably something to do with today's Student Council meeting. I doubt Mitsuru could rush back in time to preside over it. Chihiro rushes off, but not before meekly giving me a wave goodbye.

At the entrance, we are quickly ushered into a black, nondescript SUV. It is then Junpei finally asks:

"So what's _really_ going on?"

"Wow, Junpei," Yukari says. "You actually have a handle on things. I'm kinda impressed. For a second, I thought you actually believed what the Chairman was saying back there."

"Oh _puh-lease_, Yuka-tan. I was just hamming it up for the audience. I figured it'd be more believable if I sold it like that. So like I asked, what's really going on, Ikutsuki-san? Guessing since we're all here, it must be S.E.E.S. stuff, huh?"

The Chairman nods grimly. "As of right now, the reports remain inconclusive, but we believe that the _Dark Hour_ is currently active in a localised pocket of space. We're headed to Shirakawa Boulevard now. _Oh_, just to inform you so you won't be too surprised later, I'm afraid the area is quite well-known as a red light district."

"Oh my..." Fuuka mutters, blushing.

I'm surprised _that_ is what captures the diminutive girl's attention.

"The _Dark Hour_ in the middle of the afternoon?" Yukari says in disbelief. "That should be impossible, right? Isn't Tartarus supposed to appear at each _Dark Hour_? I mean, look outside the window for goodness' sake."

"That is precisely why this operation will just be a preliminary fact-finding mission," Ikutsuki explains. "I rather not anyone be injured only a week before the next scheduled full moon. Please exercise caution with this mission."

"What about our equipment?" Akihiko asks.

"It will be waiting there for you all there."

"Eh, I'm with Yuka-tan on this one, but hey! Anything to get us out from that class_—y_ joint we call our school must be uh, important. Right, Mitsuru-senpai?" Junpei smiles widely. "We gotta keep our heads together and investigate the stuffing out of that place."

Mitsuru raises a delicate eyebrow. "Oh? You'll be spearheading the charge then, Junpei? In a red-light district?"

"Whoa! I'm not—Don't go... Wait! That's a misunderstanding, Mitsuru-senpai! Don't put words in my mouth. I seriously didn't mean it like _that. _I have no interests whatsoever in such things... Oh, shit guys! Look at how pale Minato is. Doesn't he look pale? Like more than usual?"

I frown at his poor attempt at misdirection.

"You actually do look a little pale, Minato-san. Are you feeling all right?" Fuuka asks.

"Yeah," Akihiko says as he looks me up and down. "Did you get anything to eat at all just now after you went after that girl? You remember how I said skipping meals isn't good for you, right? That's basic nutrition, Minato."

"Oh, wait! I got just the thing! Bam!" Junpei reaches over and dumps a saran-wrapped sandwich in my hands. I recognise it as the school's signature cutlet sandwich. "Don't say I don't have your back, Minato. Bros before—_and uh_, forever." He glances at Mitsuru nervously. "I wanted to give it to you back in class after hearing about what happened, but you were doing your puppy-dog routine, and I was just about able to hold back from taking it and smooshing it in your stupid face. But I figured now, nutrition and whatever; gotta keep your strength up, bud." He punches me squarely on my arm.

I thank him dryly as I start eating.

"Perhaps you should sit this one out, Arisato-san," Mitsuru says. "As the Chairman has mentioned, this is only a fact-finding mission. Yes, it is a dangerous anomaly, but I'm sure the rest of us are equipped to handle the run-of-the-mill shadows."

I refute her words quietly, more to myself than addressing the group.

"Excuse me?" Mitsuru asks.

Clearing my throat, I tell them my concerns. I can feel it in my gut. It won't be the normal shadows waiting for us, it'll be one of the aberrant ones. We need to be prepared and assume that this might be another 'Full Moon' operation.

Pharos' appearance wasn't for nothing; I've rarely seen him outside of the _Dark Hour_, and his behaviour just now was troubling, to say the least.

Instantly, the mood in the car changes.

* * *

_Takeba Yukari to Arisato Minato - "Does this have something to do with you freaking out in class, Minato? It does, doesn't it? You knew something was up. That's why you jumped like a cat on hot bricks even before the Chairman and the others came in."_

* * *

_July 1__st__, 2009 [Wednesday] – Afternoon [Distorted Reality – Dark Hour, Full Moon]_

_Shirakawa Boulevard_

**.**

"**M**inato-kun?"

I feel someone shake my shoulder, and Yukari pops into my field of vision, kneeling before me. She looks worried. Yukari reaches up and wipes the congealed blood that had trailed down to my chin. The distinct form of _Io_, the mythical wife of the Greek god of Thunder, Zeus, hovers in place behind her. I finally notice the effects of _Diarama_ as it washes the tacky room in a green, earthly glow.

The lights fizzle and come back on, and our Personas vanish. The _Dark Hour_ has ended.

"Darn," Yukari mutters. "I wasn't done yet."

Suddenly, I am aware that the bed I am sitting on is now rotating in place. I catch myself in the mirror, but I don't need to see it to know that I look ridiculous. Yukari tugs me up, urging me to stand. Considering what happened earlier, I'm surprised the girl still wants to be in the same room as me.

From across the room, Mitsuru says, "Takeba, please help Arisato-san with that wound. The emergency response team should be waiting outside, but please exercise discretion on your way down. The people in this building should be untransmogrified now." She looks down at our attire, in particular the article of clothing under our standard-issued protective combat vest. "It is the middle of the afternoon, and we are still in our school uniforms. Sadly, there's nothing in the wardrobe we can change into except for... certain choice apparel that shall remain untouched."

Akihiko has no such qualms and pulls out a black latex mask from the wardrobe. He holds it out for us to see. Mitsuru is quick to snatch it away from him, blushing. This is the second time I've seen the unflappable heiress flustered. Idly, I wonder what really happened to her and Akihiko in that room earlier. Yukari and I had to go door-to-door for almost twenty minutes before they found us.

"G-Got it, Mitsuru-senpai. Come on, let's get that thing looked at."

I obediently tag along beside her.

At the very least, we were able to accomplish this operation with minimal injuries. The Fifth (_Hierophant_) and Sixth (_Lovers_) Shadows have been vanquished in quick succession, but it had been the Sixth that presented the greatest challenge; playing a deranged mind game in an effort to stop us from destroying it. It was also the first time that a Shadow had tried to communicate with me. In a love hotel, of all places.

I start to recall its words.

_Love is a mental illness...a chemical imbalance in your brain that lies to you into thinking that your world suddenly revolves around another person. _

But the phrases the _Lovers_ used... Three guesses where I heard that particular rant above love before. I only need one try though since it remains fresh on my mind since our lunch break. This time, the timing is no coincidence.

_It is a temporary lapse in judgement. Only those truly deluded believe that love, and only love, can heal one's brokenness..._

"Hey, you all right? You kinda look even paler than before."

_But desire... Desire is a primal urge embedded into each and every human being. You cannot deny it._

I muster up a smile. I tell her that I'm fine, just tired.

"Yeah, I'm beat too. I'm just glad this is over. Granted, I don't know whether to be mad or relieved that you were right about this, but those dreams of yours must have some kind of meaning since it came true. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else. _Oh_, and if you mention to anyone about what happened in that room earlier, I'm going to strangle you in your sleep," she says, almost off-handedly. "Don't forget... I know where you live."

I say nothing and pinch my fingers over my lips.

I feel bad about lying to Yukari, but the girl was persistent in uncovering how I knew that we would be facing these aberrant Shadows. In the end, I was able to mollify her by saying that I occasionally have certain premonitions through my dreams. The lie is much better than the truth. Hell, I'm having trouble coming to terms with it myself. Now, I got bigger things to worry about.

Primarily, the fact that I had just ticked off God during lunchtime.

* * *

_Chairman Ikutsuki to S.E.E.S. - "This new incident is troubling to say the least. We are still no closer to understanding how the Dark Hour came to be in this... particular establishment, or why a full moon was present in that 'closed space'. Though I must say the rooms are surprisingly spacious, and the mechanisms are quite ingenious. Oh, excuse me... Yes, troubling. We will need to be extra vigilant should there be further deviations."_

* * *

_July 2__nd__, 2009 [Thursday] – Afternoon_

_Paulownia Mall_

**.**

**F**or our efforts during the fourth Full Moon operation, we were informed last night that we would be receiving a day off from school today to allow us to recuperate our strength, especially after we were all told to be on standby during last night's _Dark Hour_.

There were no further incidents last night, but now, S.E.E.S. will start having active personnel monitor each night's _Dark Hour _in the command room, on top of our occasional patrols around the city (which are now to be ramped up as well). It'll be a pain for everyone involved.

Mitsuru is officially in charge of rotating the roster, and my first shift in the command room, unluckily, starts tonight with Fuuka, whom can now be considered a permanent fixture in the room. At the very least, it will give me a chance to get closer to our newest member. I hate to admit it, but I don't know her all that well. Still, she did say that she was planning to make snacks for our 'stakeout' later.

That sounds fun.

It was only an hour ago that I was finally able to sneak out of the dorm, and I know I need to talk to someone. If Igor doesn't want to talk to me, fine. Maybe I could get Elizabeth to. She seems more than happy to hear from me. Well, it's more of a request than an actual date. Hopefully, I don't run into any of my schoolmates.

The woman deviates from our plan. Instead of waiting for me by the entrance to the Velvet Room, I find her standing before the big fountain in the centre of Paulownia Mall. She is holding onto a large, empty coin pouch, with the Compendium hanging under a slender arm, as she pouts to herself. There is quite a crowd gathered around her.

It is only when I reach her side that I understand why. I peek at the shallow pool of water and find hundreds, possibly maybe a thousand even, of five hundred yen coins.

I blanch.

"Oh, Minato-sama, how wonderful to see you. I hope you don't mind me coming here first. I couldn't resist when you told me about this marvellous wonder standing just beyond the entrance to the Velvet Room," Elizabeth says with a dazzling smile. "It is true what they say, isn't it? That a person is able to enter into a contract for wishes with the fountain spirit in exchange for coins?" Then, she pouts again. "Though I'm afraid in my haste, I was too eager to fulfil the requirements that I forgot to give any consideration for my wish. This particular fountain spirit is truly an inflexible negotiator."

I can't tell how much money she's put inside the fountain, but it looks enough to last me for months on end.

"Oh, I was sure to acquire the currency of your country," she says, looking proud of herself. "Hmm, I believe that particular coin pouch had close to a million yen inside."

I ask how she could she afford to give up all that money.

"In the grand scheme of things, money is immaterial, Minato-sama. I have no use for it, other than this." Elizabeth gestures to the fountain. "Of course, there are plenty of rarities in your world that require monetary compensation, do they not?" Her eyes light up eagerly. "I have a particular desire to visit an observation tower. I hear the metropolitan view is to die for."

I hear the mutterings of the crowd behind us. The comments were not particularly kind; many were singling out Elizabeth as a crazy foreigner, and others were questioning whether this was a performance arts piece. I don't want us to attract any more unwanted attention. I ask her again whether she's sure she doesn't care about the money.

"Well, I do regret not getting my wish, but no."

I nod and tell her that we're leaving. I put my hand on her back and guide her away from the crowd, walking to the nearest exit.

"But I was hoping to see more of this Paulownia Mall you keep mentioning."

On second thought, I guide her back towards the Mandragora, a karaoke lounge, where I know we would be afforded some privacy. I inform her of my plan and she looks absolutely ecstatic. If I am absolutely honest with myself, I'd say that Elizabeth is the exact opposite of Haruhi, and her eternally optimistic nature is slightly more endearing. Once there, she persuades me into letting her pay for the session from the bottomless pit she calls a coin pouch. The clerk, with some difficulty and annoyance, ends up having to manually count the coins.

The two of us are then guided to one of the soundproof rooms.

"Oh my, look how remarkable the decorations are; the lush carpet, the comfy seats, the dim lighting... They've even provided us with complimentary snacks. How delightful! This really does put one in the mood to sing. And is this what they call a television? Is that how the 'karaoke' works?"

Elizabeth starts fiddling with the microphone, and I clamp down the urge to spill my guts about what I have discovered about Haruhi. I couldn't resist that face. After all, I am here to see to her request and not the other way around. In the end, I oblige by wiling away hours in our little room, belting out one medley after another.

I have to admit: I was having fun with Elizabeth.

"Well," Elizabeth says. She plops down on the empty spot next to me, still breathing deeply. "I assume you asked me here today because you've figured out something, did you not? Have you finally uncovered the identity of this 'God' you've been searching for?"

She knew?

"Indeed. You sounded anxious over the phone and I naturally assumed you reached to a conclusion. I know it sounds incredibly immature and selfish, but I was far too excited about my foray into your world that I misplaced my duties. Please forgive me, Minato-sama."

I wave away her apology.

It doesn't matter now. In fact, spending the hours away singing with her has helped me avoid a nervous breakdown.

"I am glad to know that singing has such a therapeutic effect on one's mind. What an exceptionally powerful remedy," Elizabeth says in awe. She straightens in her seat, smoothing the front of her dress and turning to regard me fully with her hands placed together on her thighs; the perfect picture of manners. "Well, I am not privy to all of the information, so I do believe I can only answer some of your questions. But I will do my utmost best to help you."

I can't help myself from leaning forward.

It's true then? Suzumiya Haruhi is God?

"In the sense of the word, then yes, Suzumiya Haruhi is God. However, that is what Igor chooses to deem her. Myself, I... well, I was made aware that Suzumiya-san is a human being that has been granted divine powers beyond her or anyone's understanding."

I'm afraid to say that I don't quite understand what she means. Isn't that the same thing?

"Your world wasn't created when she was born, Minato-sama. This Earth has revolved around the Sun so many times that it's almost beyond comprehension. The same goes for shadows; they are intrinsically tied to the existence of mankind. Without humans, shadows would never have been born. Even if you can't see them, they're there. In fact, they've played such a significant part in shaping your world's history. But I digress...

"Suzumiya-san's role in this world came into being ten years ago, when she created the _Dark Hour. _In doing so, she gave the shadows an outlet for which they could terrorise and influence your world directly. I do not know the exact details of how this happened. Perhaps, you could glean something from your world?"

I nod distractedly, taking it all in.

I explain how the _Dark Hour_ was active in a... _hotel_, and how there was a full moon in the 'closed space', as the Chairman had termed it. Then, I go on to mention about the fight I had with Haruhi maybe about an hour prior to learning of its existence.

"Perhaps her emotional instability played a part?" Elizabeth says. "From what I was told, the extent of her powers is unlimited, but Suzumiya-san herself is limited by what defines her rationality. She knows that she cannot consciously grow a hundred metres tall because it defies every conventional law of this world."

I blow out a sigh of relief. That actually sounds horrifying. The thought that she couldn't, not rationally anyway, destroy the world was a huge weight off my shoulders. Thank _Go_—Haruhi, she has a rational side underneath all her eccentricities. Still, it made sense, I guess. Considering how I had lost the link to the Emperor Arcana, there was a connection with how possessively Haruhi had acted around me when she was arguing with Mitsuru.

"Very astute, Minato-sama. As someone close to Suzumiya-san, you would probably be affected the most by her powers out of anyone in this world. In fact, therein lays the conundrum. Technically, while you are the one who will be affected the most, you could in the same breadth affect the world by manipulating Suzumiya-san. As would anyone else who she comes in contact with.

"Should a person bear ill-will and hypothetically informs Haruhi of her powers, then Pandora's Box will be opened. The fate of your world will ultimately rest on her whims. Should she decide that it is no longer a world worth living in, then she may decide to destroy it entirely and mould a new world to better suit her image; perhaps one much more horrifying than the one we currently inhabit. Hopefully, such an event will not come to pass. I still wish to explore this world of yours, Minato-sama. I believe that I've come to like it."

I lean back into the sofa, my sense of relief from earlier vanishing with each sentence uttered. I tell Elizabeth that I share her sentiments. I really like my world too. I'd rather not have it destroyed.

"Excellent. Then, we are in agreement."

Still, something is troubling me, about whoever or whatever is behind all this. How is she sure that Haruhi created the _Dark Hour_? Who was the one that told her? And if Haruhi was given these powers, who was the one that gave them to her? Are those individuals one and the same? Is there another divine being in play, acting from behind the scenes and tugging the strings? What is the whole point of this then?

Elizabeth opens her mouth to speak, but she stops short, leaving her mouth hanging open. She tries again to no avail. "I'm... afraid that I am physically incapable of saying it, Minato-sama."

I frown to myself. Maybe I could try rattling off a few guesses and she could nod?

"I could give it a—"

Her features freeze in an unnatural expression and she slides off from her position on the sofa, lifeless; like a marionette with her strings cut. I frantically kneel down and hold her in my arms, trying to coax her back to consciousness, but I curse aloud when I realise that the girl remains unresponsive and has stopped breathing.

The words pour out of my mouth almost immediately:

_Enough. I'll stop._

In the span of a heartbeat, Elizabeth is released from her death paralysis. She looks deathly pale. Disoriented, she reaches up to touch her bare head and mutters about her hat. I reach for it and secure it over her head.

"Thank you, Minato-sama," she says, smiling weakly. "That was truly terrifying."

I ask her if she's all right.

"I am perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern, but this has turned out to be rather exciting. Does this make me as some kind of secret informant, like a spy perhaps? We could attempt another method. I'm sure there's a workaround we can exploit. We could—"

I cut her off with a firm 'no'.

Elizabeth smiles at me again, and then tries to stand, reaching for the Compendium that's just out of her reach. I furrow my brows as Elizabeth strokes the cover of the tome almost lovingly. Off-handedly, I ask her why she has to lug that thick book around with her all the time. Wouldn't it be more prudent and less of a hassle to leave it back in the Velvet Room?

"It is my primary duty as an Assistant to watch over the Compendium at all times, but rather... I'd say that it's an honour than a duty. I've come to learn a lot from the pages that lie within this tome."

I ask whether I could read it for myself.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to." Elizabeth giggles into her hand. "But suffice to say, it is truly remarkable. Much like you, Minato-sama."

I take the compliment in stride and smile wryly. In turn, I ask whether that book has anything on how to deal with ticked off Gods.

"The mind of a woman is as complex as any God," Elizabeth says, a touch whimsically. "Perhaps you should do what you do best, Minato-sama. Treat her as you would normally, and try to put aside the fact that she is an immensely powerful being that could alter the fate of the world at a whim. I'm sure Suzumiya-san will reciprocate. If she doesn't, well then... perhaps a round of karaoke is in order."

She stands up and pats the back of her dress, smiling. "On that note, would you care to go for another round?"

For the life of me, I can't say no to that face.

* * *

_Yamagishi Fuuka to Arisato Minato and Takeba Yukari - "Oh, well, there isn't much to go on in the archives at the public library or online even, but I was able to find out about an explosion that happened ten years ago on Tatsumi Port Island. Huh? The school records? I haven't thought about searching there yet. Uhm, that actually sounds illegal, Yukari-san..."_

* * *

_July 3__rd__, 2009 [Friday] – Early Morning_

_Gekkoukan High School_

_**.**_

**T**he pieces click in place, and the puzzle becomes clearer. Sadly, this only brings up more questions instead of answers. The connection is there; Haruhi, the explosion, the _Dark Hour_, and no doubt in some way, the Kirijo Group as well. The only problem is the how and why.

"...work fast, Minato. I know you and Haruhi hit the split a few days ago, but I didn't think you'd have it in you," Tomochika Kenji, a classmate of mine whom I met on the way to school, says.

I have no idea what he just said.

Kenji smiles wryly at me. "Don't act coy, super-stud. I heard from Taniguchi that you were going out with some hot Caucasian babe yesterday. Bridging that racial divide, mah man! He's telling everyone that he saw the two of you checking into that dinky karaoke lounge at Paulownia." He nudges me and winks. "I bet things got hot n' heavy in there, yeah? Come on! Who is she? How do you know her? Is she the sister of that French kid you hang around with? What's his name? _Jeans_? Oh, you know... that weird, fruity guy that's always in the Home-Ec Room."

The rumour mill in this school is fantastic, but I know that if I do end up saying anything more, it'll be misconstrued. Instead, I correct Kenji about Bebe's name and remain quiet. Thankfully, once we enter the school building, Kenji tells me he has to meet a faculty member before Homeroom starts and he peels away into the hallway to the side of the atrium.

Kenji wolf-whistles at me. "All right! If that's the way you wanna play it, player! I bet the chicks dig that whole quiet, mysterious vibe, huh? Maybe that might work with my missus. Hey, I'll treat you to some beef bowls again and force it out of you!"

I make it to class alone and am surprised to find Haruhi inside; surprised and terrified. The sight of Haruhi seated at her desk brings back all the confusion and worry I've suppressed in the past few days. I steel myself and make my way to my seat. I have no idea how, but I know I need to take steps to amend our friendship. My befuddled brain is working overtime to gauge all the possible things I could say to her and how she could react, but for the life of me, the only thing that comes to my mind is:

Do you want to sing karaoke?

Haruhi scowls, narrowing her eyes at me. Then, she looks away and sighs, almost in defeat. "Karaoke is something you do during summer vacation," she mutters lazily before starting to tick off her fingers. "Just like bowling, fishing, going to the beach, the public pool, then the batting cages, watching a scary movie, gathering insects, visiting a Bon festival, playing with fireworks... Doing that now is just going to diminish the fun you can have during your vacation."

I blink, then take my seat next to her. This is... good. A step forward, progress that I could work on.

I tell her that she must have given it some thought to come up with all that. I ask whether she really plans to do all that after our exams.

"If you're paying..."

I can't resist the scoff that escapes my lips. I suggest to her about finding a temp job at the mall and save up, like I'm planning to do once the exams are over in a fortnight; the stores there always cater to students looking for work. I know for a fact that the Chagall café has some openings for a temporary waitressing gig. The pharmacy too, but the owner is asking people to don these weird costumes and hand out pamphlets.

Her eyes light up when I mention the costumes, but she plays it down. "_Whatever_... Here." She slides a familiar file over to me; I recognise it as the assignment we handed in to Edogawa-sensei a few weeks back, except there are hasty red scribblings now littering the margins of the pages. "He gave it back to us yesterday. Can you believe he gave us a B-minus?! A B-minus! After everything we wrote for this stupid assignment! I'm going to show him 'uncredited supposition without proper justification'... We're going to ace our next topic in the coming semester!"

I show my surprise. I didn't know _we_ were still doing our independent study together.

"Well, _we_ are. What's wrong with that?" Haruhi glares at me, as if daring me to say otherwise. I don't, obviously.

So...

"What?!"

I shrug and smile. For once, it feels nice to have Haruhi yell at me. Elizabeth was right; I could do normal. Casually, I remind her that she owes me dinner for skipping out on me before, someplace nice this time. Maybe that Wakatsu Restaurant at Iwatodai Strip Mall, the one that's always full. I heard Mitsuru raving about it this one time.

Haruhi scoffs. "Yeah right, when hell freezes over maybe... What?! Stop staring at me like that!"

* * *

_Pharos to Arisato Minato - "You gave me quite a scare there, having the nerve to defy God. But she seems happy now, and so do you. I guess that should make me happy too since I'm your friend. That's what friends do, right? Be happy for one another?"_

* * *

_July 7__th__, 2009 [Wednesday] – Dark Hour, Full Moon_

_Iwatodai Northern Harbour, Underground Military Installation_

**.**

**W**e can't get a reprieve, it seems. Despite completing a 'Full Moon' operation last week, Fuuka got a hit tonight, pinging some irregular activity of shadows from some abandoned military installation just outside of the city. The base itself is as uninviting as it gets, which is only made worse by the fact that the _Dark Hour_ has transformed the place into a winding, complicated maze teeming with shadows. In between scouring the entire base to search for the aberrant Shadows and contending with the lesser shadows, by the time we find it, we're already exhausted. What's more worrying is that these mecha-Shadows have the uncanny ability of healing each other to full health, unlike us.

"Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai are close! _Chariot_ is almost down! Be careful, Minato-san! The turret will move to revive its main body again! Do what you can to stop it!" Fuuka instructs me.

The orbiting Shadow,_ Justice_, which Yukari, Junpei and I have cornered, away from the possessed tank, _Chariot_, releases an unyielding barrage of explosive projectiles that blankets the large, underground test hanger in an effort to cover its escape.

Despite how much the three of us have battered the hovering turret, It is still fast and shrewd enough to create a trap for Yukari. The ground beneath the archer lights up, and dozens of talismans materialise into existence around her. Yukari could barely get a shout out before the talismans swaddle her body from head to toe, like a ghoulish mummy. The light intensifies to the point that it burns my retinas in its after-image before disappearing sharply. The effects are instantaneous. Yukari limps to the floor, lifeless, and her Persona, _Io_, shatters and disappears.

"Yu-Yukari is down! Someone—_Justice_ is now en-route to _Chariot!_ It intends to use _Samarecarm_ again!"

I hesitate, halfway between rushing towards Yukari and preventing _Justice_ from undoing all our hard work for the second time. Dozens of possibilities play out in my head, but it doesn't help me decide what to do. Instead, Junpei is the one who does it for me.

"What the fuck are you waitin' for, mister hero?! I got Yuka-tan! Stop that fucking thing and end this!"

I'm going to have to thank him later.

Despite the adrenaline that fuels my mind and strains my body beyond its limits, it is impossible to prevent _Justice_ from rejuvenating its partner. Akihiko and Mitsuru put up a valiant effort, but are outmatched by the two aberrant Shadows working in tandem. When I finally arrive at the other end of the test hanger, I move to stand beside my older teammates, regaining a slight 3v2 advantage. Actually, at this point, the numerical advantage is all but moot.

Mitsuru holds her fencing rapier at the ready, features grim. "We were... careless... again," she says in between breaths. "Arisato-san, Akihiko, please be on your guard. We cannot afford to prolong this fight any longer."

Akihiko gets to his feet and does a short jig to loosen himself up. "You know what they say: third time's the charm, right?" He sighs. "What I'd do to have more members with us. I can't imagine having just the three of us initially do all this."

I say nothing and reach for my evoker, singling out _Orthus_, the monstrous two-headed canine birthed from the hedonistic 'Mother of all Monsters', _Echidna_. Instead, what springs forth from my subconscious is a small flame that hovers in the air before me. The flame unravels and expands into a fiery spiral, revealing a pitch black void to another side. A blackened and charred hand reaches out, gripping the edges of the flaming portal for purchase. The other hand comes. A head emerges. Then, the rest of her body follows suit before she lingers in the air before me. Satī, the Hindu goddess, smiles benevolently and reaches down to stroke my cheek, but the glowing embers that cling onto her form don't hurt me.

Fire has now become me.

It is then that I hear a voice, the first time a Persona has actually spoken to me:

_**YOU WHO ARE BLESSED BY GOD.**_

Distantly, I am aware that the pistol grip of my evoker has melted in my hand. I drop my short sword unconsciously. This, of course, has never happened before when I summoned Satī previously. The power that floods me now is not her own.

_**I WILL LEND YOU MY STRENGTH.**_

A primal fear strikes at the core of my being and all the colour drains from my face. I swallow the uncomfortable lump in my throat. As unnatural as this is, to have a Persona speak to me, what terrifies me is that I can feel the sheer power laced in the entity's voice. It is only now that I feel his tremendous presence in the area. This is a being that commands strength beyond what I could fathom.

_**BUT IT IS NOT YET YOURS TO WIELD. THAT TIME WILL COME. FOR NOW, I REMAIN BEYOND YOUR REACH.**_

There is something, an entity that my mind cannot comprehend, standing just behind Satī. None of the others, Mitsuru and Akihiko, have taken notice, but unlike me, judging from the expressions on their faces, they could still feel his unworldly presence. My whole body is shivering, and I am actively straining myself to remain upright. If I choose not to resist this weight bearing down on my person, I am sure that I will be on my knees, prostrating myself before this entity.

Instead, I train my eyes on Satī's chest, the highest my eyes can reach before my brain gives out at trying to understand what stands behind her. I see a pale, blue hand reach down to tenderly caress my Persona's blackened shoulder, almost in longing.

_**FORGIVE ME. I WILL SEE YOU SOON.**_

I know that last line isn't meant for me, but something compels me to look up. I catch a glimpse of the entity's unnatural eye and my mind shuts down. I have no idea how I was able to warn my teammates to retreat, but the next thing I know, the fire rises; with me in the centre of it.

_**ARDHANARI.**_

_Fire destroys and fire cleanses._

The towering supernova that eclipses the area takes minutes to die down, but to me, it feels like mere seconds. Such is the intensity behind the blaze that it liquefies the metal flooring under my feet into a rich yellow-orange mixture, and covers the area in a thick, nauseating fog. The effects of the massively powerful _Ardhanari_ could be seen all around the smouldering ruins of the hanger, but ultimately, that is not what draws my attention.

_And from it brings rebirth._

Before my eyes, in place of Satī, is an enchanting beauty with pink hair. The knowledge of this deity who stands before me comes almost immediately. The goddess reaches out to stroke my chin, mirroring Satī's actions, and smiles at me. She then places two fingers and touches them to the middle of my forehead. My new Persona cannot speak, unlike the entity that I had encountered before, but I know she is subtly trying to tell me who it is. I smile at _Parvati_ as she disappears in that familiar glint of ethereal blue.

The tension leaves my body and mind, and I sigh in relief. The aberrant Shadows, which had once been on the verge of destroying my team, are now merely an afterthought. It is then I finally notice that my teammates have returned, standing just beyond the fringes of the devastation.

Junpei smiles wryly at me and whistles at the aftermath. The boy is carrying Yukari on his back, whom I pray is all right. The effects of Light spells are always tricky. Akihiko had once lapsed into a three-day long coma before finally regaining consciousness, but that was an extreme case. I hope this wouldn't affect Yukari's ability to take her exams in the coming weeks.

"Listen, I know you like being dramatic n' shit," Junpei says dryly. "But damn, dude... Couldn't you have done that sooner and saved us all this fucking trouble?"

I have the pleasure of watching the normally composed Kirijo heiress look surprised for once as she inspects the surroundings. "_Oh mon dieu_... Perhaps it would be prudent for us to leave immediately. The structure may collapse on us if we continue to linger."

I blink. It seems I owe Haruhi... a lot.

* * *

_Takeba Eiichiro to S.E.E.S. and Kirijo Takeharu - [I knew the risks we were taking, but the results... they were just so promising. That's why I had to stop this. No one man is allowed to wield this kind of power; to fly this close to the sun and still dare to hold it in his palms. So that is why, everything, all this... I'm to blame for it.]_

* * *

_July 20__th__, 2009 [Wednesday] – Late Night_

_Yakushima Beach, Kirijo Private Residence_

**.**

**P**ower, it seemed, had been the objective. But in the course of history, when has it hasn't? In this case, the power to shape the future; the power akin to a God. I'd curse it, because now, I can see myself standing in Takeba Eiichiro's shoes; the parallels are quite frightening.

Yukari is staring at me intently, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. "Tell me, Minato-kun... What should I do? When the person I've placed all my trust in, someone whom I thought could do no wrong, really is to blame? That for the past ten years, I've been in denial and putting the wrong man on a pedestal?"

The recording and Kirijo Takeharu's, Mitsuru's father, explanation made it clear. They believed that the _Dark Hour_ and _Tartarus_ were a direct result of Takeba Eiichiro's actions, but I was told otherwise. That, it had, in fact, been Haruhi. I could tell Yukari right now that none of this is her father's fault, but instead an actual act of God.

Would she believe me? I wouldn't, myself.

Still, a part of me believes that Haruhi couldn't have done all this; instigating this horrifying phenomenon just to sate her desire to make the world more interesting. Does that make me naïve? Because I believe that the eccentric girl I've come to know in the past few months, despite her flaws, wasn't capable of truly despising this world to such an extent? That Haruhi too is probably another plaything for an entity even higher than her?

But with the news that defeating all these aberrant Shadows would put an end to this accursed nightmare, maybe this is the only way I can feasibly help. Only four more Shadows left. Honestly, I have no idea what consequences may befall us from destroying _Tartarus_ and the _Dark Hour_; or if it could even really be destroyed. My reservations remain.

I'm ashamed to say that I've never given all this much thought. It doesn't hurt unless it hits close to home, they say. Before, there wasn't a face to go along with those who have died or been permanently affected by the _Dark Hour_ and _Tartarus;_ the Apathy Syndrome patients usually get better with each aberrant Shadow we defeat.

But now, one is standing right in front of me.

"Oh, wow... For once, I've finally stumped Mr. Perfect. You're actually speechless."

Maybe I am naïve, because I tell her the exact same thing; to believe. Her father was a good man who held onto his convictions, and died believing that he had guided the world to a better path; that the alternative would have been far worse.

Yukari cracks a smile and wipes away her tears on the back of her hand. "Darn, just when I thought I had you on the ropes, but you pull out and say something like that. Ugh, look at me. I'm starting to sound like Akihiko-senpai with his boxing analogies." She sighs loudly and stretches her arms well above her head. "This place is really amazing, huh? I think I might just stay out here for a little while longer. You should go back to the house..."

I'm hesitant to leave, but I ask Yukari whether she's sure she'll be all right alone out here.

"Yeah, the fresh air here will help me clear my head a bit more. And uhm... thanks by the way, for coming out to get me. It was really sweet of you." She brushes aside a lock of her hair and tucks it behind her ear. I'm not sure whether it's the chilly weather, but I can see a faint blush on her cheeks. "I kinda just realised it, but we rarely hang out except when we're at the dorm or during our missions, huh? Maybe once we get back, we should start spending more time together."

I am not ignorant to the advances of the fairer sex, but then again, I could be reading into the wrong signals. Regardless, I agree. I can't see her reaction as she turns back to face sea. "It'll be good for us," she says, more to herself. "I guess I'll see you back at the house. Later, Minato-kun."

I give Yukari the space she needs and let her be.

The short trek back is filled with a comfortable silence, but for some reason, I can't shake this feeling that I'm being watched. Once I return to the mansion proper, I come across Mitsuru, alone and partially cloaked in the shadows, as she stands by a window that overlooks the beach. Her eyes are red; it is obvious that the Kirijo heiress has been crying, but she puts up a brave front and tries to hide it.

It is the first time I've seen Mitsuru vulnerable.

She clears her throats before she says, "Arisato-san... how is she?"

I inform Mitsuru that I've done what I could to help Yukari work through her issues, and that the rest would be up to her, but considering everything, I know Yukari will pull through. She's a strong person. She just needs her space right now.

Mitsuru musters up a half-smile. "That is good to hear."

I hate to admit it, but despite knowing Mitsuru as long as the others, I've rarely said a single word to this girl that doesn't revolve around our work. In fact, I'm much closer to Fuuka, whom I just met more than a month ago than I am with Mitsuru.

I don't point this out, instead what comes out of my mouth is me telling her that I think she's a good person; that she has good intentions, and I can see she cares more about our group than herself sometimes.

Mitsuru closes her eyes and smiles that wry smile of hers. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions. No matter how good a person is, isn't he ultimately judged on his actions rather than intentions; no matter how well his intentions may be? But regardless, I appreciate the sentiment. Thank you," she hesitates before relenting, "Minato."

The redhead reaches out to awkwardly pat my shoulder and adds, "I know it is improper of me, but may I ask one last favour from you tonight? Could you ask Takeba to come inside? It'll be the _Dark Hour_ soon. I'd rather not have anyone remaining outside."

I acquiesce to her request with a nod.

"Thank you... again. I don't know what we would have done without you. You're a godsend, Minato."

Once Mitsuru leaves, the frown doesn't leave my face until I reach the seashore again.

* * *

_Aigis to Arisato Minato - "Uploading... Initiating Cloud access to memory banks. Corrupted sectors located; damage to corrupted sectors limited to eighty percent. Memory dump in progress. Please contact your hardware provider. Rebooting BIOS. Standby. Identity confirmed. Subject, you are the one I have been searching for. Recognising highest priority: I am to remain by your side..."_

* * *

_August 3__rd__, 2009 [Monday] – Afternoon_

_Paulownia Mall_

**.**

**B**reathe, I remind myself. Compartmentalise and breathe. That's how I've always been coping; from S.E.E.S., to my monthly secret ordeals, Haruhi's divinity, and now this.

"Dance for me, you stupid frog!"

Summer vacation has been somewhat hectic and... annoying. The fact that I'm currently wearing this ridiculous frog costume has partly to do with it. Thankfully, it conceals my face, so the little hell-raiser in front of me, who is kicking me in the shin by the way, can't see the glower that I am directing at him.

Still, I am getting paid for all this, which has become my mantra for the duration of these hellish few hours. It was Haruhi who was the one who had brokered a deal with the owner of Aohige Pharmacy to get us these jobs. While she gets the cushy task of doing God knows what inside with the owner, I'm stuck in the frog costume, giving out promotional pamphlets about the store's 'Super-Duper-Whooper' Summer Sale. The name and various bastardised artistic impressions that litter the margins of the pamphlet says a lot about the one who engineered all this.

"Hey, hey, hey... buzz off, you little vulture. Don't manhandle the talent."

My saviour doesn't arrive bathed in a ray of bright light. In fact, the fluorescent lighting in the mall makes him look haggard, shady even. My saviour pushes the boy aside, causing him to fall on his butt. I don't realise that my smile has turned vindictive.

"I think I recognise that mug; the who's underneath all... _this_. You're that blue-haired kid, right? I've seen you around here a few times."

I make an exaggerated nod of my oversized frog head, but because of how loose this costume is, it slides off my head and falls onto the floor.

"Good... I was right. The name's Tanaka, _President_ Tanaka, I might add. I'm the head of a very reputable talent agency here in the city, and I'm sure you know of _Tanaka's Amazing Commodities_ that airs every Sunday? I'm the host and executive producer, you know. So I know a talent when I see one, and you are _it_, kid."

"Hey! I'm gonna tell on you!"

Tanaka's face turned positively vile. "Oh yeah? You gonna defame my character, you little vulture? That's libel, you know. I can sue your family! You want to be poor for the rest of your natural-born life? No? Then you better watch what you say!"

The little boy starts crying and runs away, screaming for his mother. I actually feel a little bad now.

"Shit... Hey, you know what, kid? Here's my card. Call me when you want to leave the boondocks and play in the big leagues. That is, provided you can afford the agent's fee." Tanaka throws me his card, but my stubby costume hands can't make a grab for it, causing the card and the remaining pamphlets to drop to the floor. The man frowns, looking around furtively and leaves the area as quickly as he came.

That was odd, to say the least.

The past few days have brought about a number of new faces in my life. There was Hayase Mamoru, the star performer from yesterday's Kendo regional competition, which Yuko was kind enough to invite me to, and not to mention, the new additions at our dorm; Amada Ken, Koromaru, and Aigis. Fate, or possibly Haruhi, was kind enough to answer Akihiko-senpai's request for more members. Although, I was told that Ken would only be staying for the duration of the summer holidays, and he wasn't an actual S.E.E.S. member.

As I bend down to pick up the discarded pamphlets and Tanaka's business card, a shade of blonde catches my eye and another pair of hands is there to help me. It is Aigis. There is an empyreal quality that I've come to associate with her. I find it hard to discern the fact that Aigis is an android, given how human she looks; the Kirijo Group spared no expense, it seemed. Aigis stops suddenly when she notices the oversized frog head. She picks it up instead and marvels at it in quiet fascination.

Her pale blue eyes seek mine out. "Minato-san... My database about the cultural significance of this generation remains incomplete. Is this what they call 'costume play'? Do you enjoy doing this in your spare time? It is... peculiar."

I quickly correct her before she gets the wrong idea of me.

"I comprehend. You are merely providing a service in exchange for compensation. Is work... fun?" I don't get the chance to answer her as she puts on the headpiece and stands beside me, pamphlets in hand.

We draw a few laughs from the patrons in the mall.

Unwittingly, a smile reaches my lips. I ask her what she is doing here in the mall. Looking around, I don't see anyone else accompanying her. How did she know I was here anyway?

"Forgive me. While I acknowledged Yukari-san's order to remain in the dorm, I... _felt_ it was imperative that I defer to my original programming and pursue my highest priority, which is to remain by your side." At this, the oversized frog head suddenly looks up. "The means by which I was able to ascertain your location is in violation of several domestic and international laws. I shall refrain from implicating you, Minato-san. However, you do not need to worry. I did not leave any trace of my intrusion."

Hesitantly, I nod.

It is at this time that I notice Haruhi come out of the pharmacy, a flavoured ice lolly in one hand and a clipboard in the other. The brunette stops dead in her tracks when she sees us, the smile on her face evaporating in an instant. "H-Hey! Who is that?! What are you doing?! And don't you dare dirty that costume!"

Compartmentalise and breathe.

At this point, I realise that I'm standing between a rock and a hard place; or more aptly, a heavily-armed state-of-the-art android who, I'm assuming, has the ability to tap into major satellites and well, an irate divine being.

I clasp my hands on Aigis' shoulders and I could feel the thick, dense fabric underneath my fingers; Yukari had the ingenious idea to pad Aigis' clothes so that you wouldn't notice her wiry metallic frame. As Aigis is now, she looks like a normal girl, albeit a pretty one at that. I turn her to face Haruhi. When I remove the headpiece, Haruhi looks even angrier.

"I was nice enough to give you a job and this is how you repay me?! You slack off and flirt around with the first girl you see?!"

I am well-aware of the implications of making Haruhi angry. I do not want a repeat of what happened last month with the so-called 'closed space'. I explain firmly how Aigis is a friend of mine who has just taken up residence in our dormitory after moving into the city a few days ago. With Haruhi's anger sufficiently curtailed but yet to abate, I introduce them to each other.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Suzumiya-san," Aigis greets cordially.

Haruhi pops the ice lolly in her mouth and frowns, folding her arms together. "She talks funny... and what's with that kooky name anyway?" she mutters around the frozen treat in her mouth.

Aigis doesn't take offence to this, and instead merely cocks her head to one side. I shoot Haruhi a warning look and mention that Aigis is here on an exchange programme and that Japanese isn't her first language, so she may have some difficulty adjusting to her new surroundings because of the culture shock. Granted, it isn't the best excuse I can come up with, but Haruhi looks satisfied with the answer.

"Oh, so you really do come from abroad, huh? I guess you didn't just dye your hair blonde and wear blue contact lenses to get _that_ look," Haruhi says blandly. "So does that mean you're gonna transfer to Gekkoukan next semester?"

Aigis blinks and then turns to me. I register her eagerness despite her perpetually neutral expression. "If that is a possibility, I would like to pursue that course of action."

I shrug. I did overhear the Chairman mentioning something to this effect. So it might be true.

Then, what Haruhi says next causes my brain to stall. "You wouldn't happen to be an alien, would you? I mean, you talk all funny and you kinda remind me of how an alien would act... or maybe a traveller from the future or another dimension where robots have taken over the world?"

Aigis shakes her head. "Negative, my primary function as an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon is to eliminate shadows and safeguard humanity's interests. As far as I am aware, I am the only functioning model left. I was not designed, nor do I harbour any intention, to usurp power and seize control of this world."

My heart leaps out of my chest and I start coughing up a lung.

Haruhi scoffs and cracks a smile. "All right, I like you. At least you have a sense of humour, not like this one." She points to me. "He's like a blank slate; no personality at all. But you're interesting. Aigis, right? You can call me Haruhi."

"Affirmative, Haruhi-san."

Haruhi laughs out loud. "You're a polite one, aren't you? We'll fix that." Her brown eyes travel the length of Aigis' frame, and I can see a wicked, calculating gleam in them. "What size are you? Eh? You don't know? Well, you're slightly shorter and smaller than this idiot, but you might still be able to fit into the costumes."

"I do not comprehend."

Haruhi tugs my ear down to her level, but it doesn't really hurt, which is odd. "This dummy absolutely sucks in drawing in the crowd, so we might need another body out here to help. You wouldn't be looking for a job, would you?" she asks tentatively. "There's a couple of spare costumes and a changing room back in the store, if you want."

Aigis blinks for a long second, but before she answers, I stop her. Of course, the thought of Haruhi finding out about Aigis' true nature terrifies me, so I make up a convenient excuse about Aigis being fine the way she's dressed now. People didn't really seem all that interested in a frog handing out pamphlets; the gimmick was long gone.

Haruhi scowls at me. "What do you know about marketing?!" Then, she relents. "Fine... do whatever, but you still want the job, right?" she asks Aigis.

"Yes... That is acceptable."

"Awesome! Here, follow me. There's more pamphlets back in the store." The exuberance returns in Haruhi's smile as she leads Aigis to the pharmacy. "Oh, and by the way, we're not getting paid to do this. I already made a deal with the owner, so later you can pick out whatever costume you want and keep it! But don't tell that idiot, we're just doing this for fun!"

My heart aches from hearing that...

* * *

_Sakaki Takaya to Aragaki Shinjiro and Strega - "Tell us then, Aragaki... If it should come to it, which side will you stand against?"_

* * *

_August 6__th__, 2009 [Thursday] – Dark Hour, Full Moon_

_Paulownia Mall, Club Escapade_

**.**

"**U**nce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Welcome, welcome, my party people! Wait, I'm great with faces! Let me see if I can get this right. Uhm, Takeba, Sanada, Arisato, the robot chick, the robot dog, and well, I don't think I'll ever forget the Kirijo heiress! _Boom!_ I got that right, didn't I? Eh? One of your posse is missing... Wonder where he went, huh?"

Around me, I could see the shocked and surprised reactions on my teammates; one of which that I no doubt mirror myself. This is certainly another deviation, and the way he casually omits Junpei leaves a sour taste in my mouth.

The one addressing us is a blue-haired bespectacled teen, who looks just a bit older than me. He wears a thick green jacket and a pair of baggy navy blue pants. He is not alone; there are two of them in fact, standing on the second floor VIP section that overlooks the entire club. The other one is a pale, long-haired man in his early twenties. The man is shirtless, revealing the myriad of patchwork tattoos that cover the length of his arms. He leans over the railings, locking his eyes with mine, and smiles thinly.

"Oh, yeah! I will be your resident mix master for this evening, DJ~ Shirato~ Jin~!" the blue-haired teen continues. "Forgive the lack of an actual sound system, but as you can see, this bad boy here is currently hogging all of the juice."

The aberrant Shadow, _Hermit_, a hunched, quadruped behemoth that towers over us, stands at the centre of the destroyed dance floor. Its legs are a tangled mess of thick, bulky wires that burrow into the ground, no doubt entrenched deep in the underground cables that run underneath the city. The electrical discharge electrifies the otherwise stale atmosphere in the stifling, humid nightclub. Sparks of lightning crackle and lance out at random as the Shadow leeches the high voltage electricity to power up the three bulbous nodes that are fused onto its back. As such, _Hermit_ doesn't take notice of us yet.

"Identify yourselves," Mitsuru says sternly.

"Ara, ara..." the man says. "Please, no need to get worked up so soon, young miss. That part will come later. And us? Well, I guess you could say we're an independent party that's concerned with the overall aims of your group. You may call us Strega."

The one who identifies by Jin chimes in, "Yeah, you see... Takaya and I, we have a difference in opinion. We don't subscribe to the belief that the _Dark Hour_ should be destroyed. We believe that it is a right granted to us to bring judgement to our wicked and depraved members of society. Like so..." The bespectacled teen brings up the crowbar he has in his hand for us to see, then walks over to a nearby transmogrified coffin. He levels the curved end of the crowbar in the narrow slit opening of the coffin.

"Stop!" Akihiko shouts. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Casting judgement!"

A bald, heavy-set monk lurches out from the upright coffin and falls to the floor, eyes wide and unfocused. He tries to crawl forward, but a pool of sinewy black ichor suddenly descends on his form. The monk howls a chilling, heart-wrenching cry. I could make out prayer chants, interspersed with incoherent babbling, as he desperately begs to be forgiven and to be saved.

There is a shallow pang in my heart.

The man, Takaya, shows his first sign of emotion: annoyance. "How ironic... A monk, a man of principles and convictions, indulging his harmful vices in a den of sin, now begs for mercy from the one being who shows none. Remember this: God is cruel, foolish monk. You wish for absolution so badly?" he gnashes out and whips out a revolver from his back. "Then, take it!"

There is no finesse to his actions; it is brutal and quick. This isn't a professional who knows his way around a gun, but merely a man who knows where to direct his rage. Takaya fires off a round into the man's head and he dies instantly. Two more rounds follow in quick succession, but the recoil messes with Takaya's aim, and the entry wounds vary; the second in the man's back and the third in his left thigh.

Distantly, I hear the sound of shattering glass.

_**I HATH FORSAKEN THOU...**_

The pain comes immediately; sharp and unyielding, like a mass of knives piercing through my chest, and spreads throughout my body. Then, the excruciating sensation of having something forcibly ripped, slowly and deliberately, from my soul. I fall to my knees, panting deeply. Darkness encroaches in the periphery of my vision.

_**THOU HATH FORSAKEN I...**_

Someone with a firm grip holds me up by my arm, but what holds my attention is the noise. Those around me burst into activity. I could hear dozens of footsteps rushing forward; the hiss of electricity; a crisp whirring of metal and the incessant clinks of ammunition shells hitting the ground just beside me; an acute twang of a bowstring; an angry growl then a quick, vigorous staccato of paws on granite flooring.

Then, Mitsuru's voice, loud and commanding, shouts over the din, "Aigis, cease fire! There are still civilians present! Akihiko! They are heading to the back exit! Through the fire escape! We will deal with the Shadow! Go around the front! Take Koromaru and head them off!"

"Let the fucking bass drop!"

Aigis must have sensed something because in the next second, I am pushed down roughly and her metallic frame is atop me. Not a moment later, an explosion erupts from behind us, near the entrance. Despite Aigis having weathered through the worst of it, I could still feel the searing heat. There is a pregnant pause as the dust settles. Then, a hand, cool to the touch, reaches down to rest against my cheek.

"—up. Please, Minato-san," Aigis pleads quietly. "We need you."

I grit my teeth and fight the coming darkness.

Through the disorienting pain-filled gaze, I spy Aigis, now standing and her back to me, as she engages the aberrant Shadow at full throttle. Her Persona, _Palladion, _remains ever-present at her side. I finally witness the extent of the explosion on her back, which has sullied the pristine white armour, as well as disfiguring her artificial hair; I could see the silver-plated casing underneath.

The rest are not fairing any better. The ones standing, beside Aigis, are Akihiko and Koromaru; who is standing over an unconscious Yukari protectively. Mitsuru, on the other hand, is alone and vulnerable. Despite being conscious, her hand has been torn to bits by shrapnel; she could hardly make a fist, much less hold her evoker.

During all this, _Hermit_ looms over my teammates. There is a visible blue aura now surrounding the Shadow, and the three bulbous nodes on its back are brightly lit. It is obvious that it is gearing up for an attack.

Righteous anger courses through me and I channel that aggression—at Strega, at seeing that innocent man die and knowing that I had been fated to meet him, and at my helplessness—into pushing myself up. My hands and my feet struggle to hold my weight and grope the floor blindly for purchase, but when I stare up at this abomination that stands before me, the only thing that comes to my mind is:

It dares to do this?

_Persona._

* * *

_Sanada Akihiko to Aragaki Shinjiro and S.E.E.S. - "About time you showed up. I'm not giving you an option any more, Shinjiro. Pick up Mitsuru's evoker. We're leaving for the dorm immediately. Strega may not be done; Junpei is missing, the Chairman isn't answering, and we can't get through to Ken. Yeah, I know. The one and the same. Wait, what? What the fuck do you mean you know who they are?! Tell us!"_

* * *

_August 6__th__, 2009 [Thursday] – Dark Hour, Full Moon_

_Iwatodai Dormitory, Rooftop_

**.**

**A**kihiko's voice is strained and pleading, "Ken, put down the gun. This... this isn't the time for that."

"S-Stay back!"

It isn't something you hear a lot, someone urging a child to lay down their weapon, but still, I find myself being the recipient of having a gun pointed at me when I lurch forward, staggering to kneel next to the body. I swallow the uncomfortable lump in my throat and I force myself to look at his eyes, glassy and distant, and I reach up and bring his eyelids shut. I feel a presence sidle up next to me, gripping my arm tight and sobbing quietly.

Yukari sounds distraught. "J-Junpei... I—they..."

"I-I tried. Please believe me... I swear I wanted to do something to stop them," Ken says shakily. "But t-that girl, s-she had him tied up with a gun pointed to his head, and forced her way inside. She asked me to tie up the Chairman and then brought us up here. T-Then, they came." Ken scowls, and tightens his grip on the gun, levelling it at Akihiko.

The bound form of Chairman Ikutsuki rests behind the elementary school student. He had sustained a wound in his knee, obviously in an attempt to prevent any thoughts at fighting back. A hand grenade, with the metallic lever still attached, has been shoved inside the man's mouth. Ikutsuki's eyes are wide and panicked, almost to the point of delirium. He tries to shout himself hoarse, but his words come out garbled.

"That crazy man, he told me that... that God is able to speak to him, and that his God would give me the chance to avenge my mother tonight. He told me that the three of you, Mitsuru-san, Akihiko-san and even the Chairman, knew! You knew who killed my mother that night and you kept quiet all this time to protect him! And to protect yourselves! I-I told him he was a liar, a-and that wasn't true... It isn't, r-right? Please tell me it isn't true?"

Mitsuru brings up her uninjured hand in a placating manner. "Amada-san, please... you must understand—"

"It was me, Ken. I killed your mother," Shinjiro cut in abruptly. "You want your shot at vengeance? Then, point that thing at me. Not at any of them. I'm the one you want."

Something unreadable flits through Ken's face, and his finger inches to the trigger. There is a distinctly unnatural red sheen in his eyes; it takes me until now to notice that it is not a trick of the light.

He hesitates when I call out his name.

"Minato-san... You don't understand. All of you wouldn't understand. He wasn't punished! There was no justice meted out for my mother's death! The murderer got away scot-free, while destroying three others; my family's! Did you know? My father... he couldn't get over my mother's death and he finally killed himself a year later. He couldn't even bear to look me in the eyes; he said they reminded him of my mother's." Tears started spilling down his cheeks and he tightens his grip on the revolver. "I'm not some stupid kid, so don't say you understand what it feels like to be in my shoes... Because you _don't._"

I ask Ken what Takaya did to him before Strega left.

"That man opened my eyes."

The sharp crack of a gunshot rings out in the air. Then, the twanging hiss of a ricochet. Aigis stands before Shinjiro, her features grim. It seems the gynoid has caught on as well.

Ken hesitates, and that window is all I need to call forth my Persona, as Leanan Sidhe, the mythical beauty of the Celtic _Aos Sí_, appears before me. With a gracious twirl in mid-air, my Persona extends her slender arm out and motions daintily with her finger, bringing it to her lips. When she blows a kiss, a gentle twinkling breeze sweeps past Ken, causing the beleaguered boy to blink dumbly. Leanan Sidhe turns to me and winks before disappearing.

"W-What...?"

Ken shakily lowers the revolver down and eyes it with disgust, shifting his gaze towards Shinjiro in particular. He sinks to his knees and lets the weapon clatter uselessly to the ground. Koromaru whines and paws forward, allowing the boy to sink his face into its fur. No one dares to disturb them as Ken's muffled, anguished sobs continue to resound around us. Suddenly, there is a shimmer in the air. Then, in a glint of ethereal blue, a bulky, metallic Persona, that could have been a cross between a wheel crank and a knight, hovers in place behind Ken.

Ken remains oblivious to its presence.

It isn't long before the _Dark Hour_ ends, and the weariness and reality of the day's events finally sets in, and I finally allow myself to grieve for the friend that I've lost tonight.

* * *

_**Side Note: **I'm thankful for the response, given how rare it is to mesh these two fandoms together. You guys are awesome.  
_


End file.
